Je vais vous amoureux
by caro-cullenmasen
Summary: Bella conocera a la extraña familia de ojos dorados, pero uno de ellos le llamara su atencion,¿pero que pasa si Edward ya esta comprometido?¿ y si Edward le ofreciera ser su "Amante"? que eligira Bella...futuros lemmos
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera historia que subo..asi que espero que les guste :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>_**isclaimer :Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer , yo solo imagine la historia :D**.

* * *

><p>Prefacio<p>

_**l'amour est le symbole de l'éternité,**_

_**supprime toute notion du temps,**_

_**en détruisant toute la mémoire du début et**_

_**l'emporte sur toute crainte d'une fin**_

"Yo no podía arrepentirme, pues después de todo había sido feliz si este era mi final, que así sea… por lo menos pude amar, algo que jamás pensé conocer…"

**Capitulo01 "Sola"**

Desperté asustada, siempre era el mismo maldito sueño, para ser franca sabia cual era la razón por la que se repetía una y otra vez, pero eso pertenecía al pasado y allí debía quedarse, ¿Quién soy?, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, hija del jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, tengo 17 años, soy una chica normal, ojos café, pálida, pelo castaño, delgada y muy patosa

He vivido con Charlie desde siempre, y no me arrepiento de eso…

Mire por la ventana, el día estaba nublado, como todos los días en Forks

Vivimos en Forks, Washington, un pueblo de la península Olimpic, este pueblo me encantaba pues era el único hogar que yo había conocido

Recordé aquel estupido sueño que me había despertado

"estaba en mi habitación, leyendo un libro, tendría unos 8 años de repente sentí unos gritos desde la habitación de mis padres

- ¡Como pudiste hacerme esto! – era mi padre el que gritaba - ¡yo te amo!

- ¡Me amas! – ahora era mamá quien gritaba - ¡tu no amas a nadie!

- ¡¿Y por eso me engañaste? – dijo papá con voz llena de dolor

- ¡Si! – le grito mamá - ¡el me da todo lo que tu no! ¡así que me largo con el! ¡me largo de este maldito lugar!

- ¡¿Y Bella? ¿Qué pasa con ella? – dijo papá adolorido

- ¡Quédate con esa mocosa! – le grito, se abrió la puerta y ellos notaron que yo había escuchado todo

Las lágrimas caían por mi cara, mamá tomo su maleta y sin mirarme se fue

Charlie me abrazo fuertemente y me susurraba

- Todo estará bien cariño – decía – todo estará bien"

Dese ese día no volvimos a saber de Renee jamás, Charlie y yo teníamos que superarlo juntos por eso jamás he salido de Forks

Con el tiempo lo superamos pero el dolor todavía sigue

Trate de alejar esos pensamientos, hoy empezaba mi penúltimo año de secundaria y para variar tendría que lidiar con los sobrenombres que me habían puesto

Decidí ser positiva y fui a ducharme, el olor a mi shampoo de fresas me relajo

Me vestí y luego baje a tomar desayuno, Charlie ya se había ido

Tome un café con pan tostada, lave mis dientes y me subí a mi camioneta Chevy roja, era viejísima pero resistente y eso era de ayuda pues la mala suerte me seguía, menos mal que la radio funcionaba

No había nadie cuando me estacione, eso era bueno, me baje y camine al instituto, era el típico de un pueblo, parecían casas veraniegas agrupadas, aunque ahora había un edificio más moderno construido

Me dirigí a mi 1º clase que era ingles, en el salón no había nadie, lo que no me importaba mucho, me senté y saque mi mp3 y le puse play, la música siempre me relajaba, pensé en que la gente me tildaba de rara, por que siempre andaba sola pero la verdad es que nadie se acercaba a mi y yo siento tímida tampoco lo haría, a veces me sentía fuera de lugar, una extraña

Pero prefería estar sola, después de todo así estaba acostumbrada a estar

No note cuando el salón se había llenado, todos me miraban de reojo, eso me molestaba siempre

El profesor entro y yo me saque mis audífonos el iba a comenzar a hablar cuando la puerta se abro y entro una chica, de tez palidísima con unas facciones finas y algo alargadas que me hacían recordar a los duendes, su pelo negro y corto apuntaba en direcciones diferentes, sus ojos eran extraños pues eran dorados

Le paso un papel, el lo leyó en silencio y luego hablo

- Clase, la señorita Alice Cullen – la aludida sonrío – siéntese donde… - lo supe, el único asiento libre era el mío – al lado de la señorita Swan – la muchacha se dirigió hacia mi asiento, me sonrío y se sentó

Esto iba a ser un año largo e interesante.

* * *

><p>esta es la 1° historia que subo aqui,asi que ojala les guste...los caps son algo cortos lo se...pero son muchos..asi que espero que les guste chicas :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**D**_**isclaimer :Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer , yo solo imagine la historia :D**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo02 "Alice=Hiperactividad"<strong>

- Hola – la voz de la chica era como la de una soprano, melodiosa, parecían campanillas o algo así - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Isabella, pero prefiero Bella – le respondí, no tenia idea por que rayos hablaba conmigo

- ¿Eres de aquí? – dijo curiosa

- Si – le respondí

- Yo recién vengo llegando con mi familia – me dijo sin que le hubiera preguntado – vivíamos en Alaska

No le dije nada pues no entendía por que me contaba todo eso

- ¿Te estoy molestando? – dijo

La mire, tenia un puchero, eso hizo que me arrepintiera de ser tan descortés

- No… es solo que la gente no me habla – le dije sinceramente – por eso no se… supongo que estoy asustada – le confesé

- Ahh – dijo – no te preocupes yo no soy así – y me sonrío, no se por que le devolví la sonrisa

- ¡Atención! – dijo el profesor y comenzó a dictar la clase

Nos dio la lista de los libros a leer, yo los había leído todos, pero valdria la pena leerlos de nuevo, la clase paso lentamente, al tocar el timbre guarde mis cosas, vi que Alice ya las tenia guardadas, pero parecía esperar a alguien

- Apúrate Bella – me dijo - ¡vamos! – me tomo el codo y salimos del salón

- ¿Qué haces? – le dije

- Vamos a clases – me respondió

Todos me miraban, después de todo yo jamás andaba ni hablaba con nadie

- ¿También tienes matemática? – me dijo

Yo asentí

- Entonces vamos juntas – me señalo

- Bueno – tenia que admitirlo, su compañía me agradaba, aunque no sabia por que

- ¿Y dime Bella tienes hermanos? – pregunto

- No, soy hija única ¿y tú? – le pregunte

- Si, 4, aunque todos somos adoptados – dijo – todos estamos aquí estudiando, mas tarde te los presento

- OK – dije

- ¿Y tienes novio? – dijo moviendo sus cejas

- No – dije seria – y no creo que lo tenga

- Yo si tengo – dijo – se llama Jasper y es gemelo de Rosalie, viven con nosotros – vio la confusión y me aclaro – ellos si son hermanos, pero yo con Jasper no, así que no hay problema con el noviazgo

- OK – dije aunque me impresionaban que sus padres lo permitieran - ¿y todos ustedes tienen pareja?

- Si – dijo – Emmett con Rosalie, yo con Jasper, y Edward con Tanya – al decir lo ultimo hizo una mueca – es una prima política, pero no me gusta

- No seas mala Alice – le dije usando su nombre por 1º vez

- ¡Me dijiste Alice! – se abrazo de mi y comenzó a saltar - ¡vamos a ser grandes amigas!

Afuera del salón todos nos miraba y yo estaba roja como un tomate

- Cálmate – le dije

- No seas tan amargada Bella – me sonrío – yo jamás te haré daño

Algo me decía que seria así

- ¿Amigas? – me tendió su pálida mano

- Amigas – dije y se la estreche

Entramos a clase y Alice siguió preguntándome y contándome cosas de ella, se veía que siempre andaba feliz, tenía mucha energía, supuse que era hiperactiva

La clase fue aburrida, la matemática no se me daba ni me gustaba

El timbre sonó y Alice de nuevo me arrastro con ella, parecía tener casi todas las clases conmigo

- Bueno Bella te veo en el almuerzo – me dijo – esta clase no la tengo contigo

- OK – le dije – nos vemos

Cuando ella iba ya lejos caminando se volvió para gritarme

- ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! – y se despidió con un gesto con su mano

Roja entre al salón, Alice definitivamente era hiperactiva y algo bipolar, pero por 1º vez no me sentía tan sola

* * *

><p>ojala les guste el 2° cap...saludos :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

mabelmz: Que bueno que te gusto! y si...Tanya dara uno que otro problema...y Alice siempre al rescate..ojala te guste este cap :D

y gracias a las que me agregaron a historia y autor favoritos ;D

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>_**isclaimer :Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer , yo solo imagine la historia :D**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo03 "Bicho raro"<strong>

La clase de trigonometría paso rápido, tal vez era mis nervios por conocer a los hermanos de Alice

Al sonar el timbre guarde mis cosas rápidamente, me puse la mochila al hombro cuando vi a una sonriente Alice parada en la puerta del salón

- ¡Vamos Bella! – me dijo entusiasta

- ¿Siempre eres así de alegre? – le dije

- Si, tú también deberías probarlo – me dijo

- Tratare – y le sonreí

Caminamos hacia la cafetería, todos nos miraban ¿Qué acaso nadie sabia que era de mala educación mirar a la gente como bicho raro?

Compre mi almuerzo y Alice me guío hacia donde estaban sentados sus hermanos, casi me tropéese al verlos, todos parecían modelos

Uno era grande y muy musculoso, su cabello oscuro y rizado hacia juego con su cara de niño, al lado de el había una rubia despampanante, con un cuerpo hermoso, al otro lado del chico estaba sentado una chica con cabellos igual al de la hermosa rubia, a su lado estaba un chico hermoso, su cabello cobrizo algo despeinado, sus facciones eran bellísimas, su mandíbula cuadrada, nariz perfecta, labios carnosos era un dios griego

- El es mi Jazz – vi que señalaba al chico en la mesa de al lado, se veía fornido, con cabellos rubios y aleonados, su presencia era imponente

Todos eran pálidos, con ojeras y ojos dorados "que extraño" pensé

- Vamos – y nos sentamos con Jasper – Jasper te presento a Bella, Bella este es Jasper – nos estrechamos las manos, los otros no parecieron verme

De vedad yo parecía un bicho raro entre ellos que eran hermosos

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – me pregunto Jasper, con un marcado acento sureño

- Nada – le dije - solo estoy cansada

De repente sentí la mirada de alguien, era la del chico de pelo cobrizo, me miraba con ojos negros llenos de odio

Mi estomago se me revolvió, supongo que me había puesto pálida pues Alice se acerco a mi y me dijo

- ¿Bella te sientes mal? – dijo preocupada

- Si – creo que iré al baño – tome mi mochila y me dirigí con la mirada baja y rápidamente al baño

Me moje la cara, no sabia que había sido eso, solo sabia que al hermano de pelo cobrizos no le caía bien

Una rabia comenzó a fluir en mi ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No me conocía y no tenía el más mínimo derecho de verme así

Me tranquilice y salí del baño, justo sonó el timbre así que me dirigí a Biología

El salón estaba vacío, me senté en mi lugar de siempre

La gente comenzó a llevar el salón, cuando levante mi mirada vi que entraba el chico de pelos cobrizos, me dio pánico pero lo deseche, el era solo un chico común

Le entrego sus papeles al profesor, y el lo mando a sentarse, y con mi suerte fue a mi lado

Cuando me miro, su mirada de odio y asco me golpeo, pero no baje mi vista ni tampoco lo mire cuando se sentó, puse mi pelo entre mi cara y la suya y lo decidí ignorar

sentí su mirada toda la clase, pero no lo mire ni siquiera una vez al sonar el timbre el fue el 1º en salir ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Era raro, más raro que yo

* * *

><p>¿que le pasara a edward?...eso se sabra de a poco...ojala les guste el capitulo..y dejen un review :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas...espero que les este gustando mucho la historia..a lo mejor la hayan lenta..pero solo es el comienzo :D gracias **mabelmz **y **.Cullen** sus reviews me dan mucho animo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen todos a la fabulosa Meyer :D yo solo imagine la historia :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo4 "Tanya"<strong>

Ahora me tocaba gimnasia, mi propia tortura personal, me dirigí rápido pues no quería que me castigaran por llegar tarde y hacer 50 flexiones

Entre a los camarines y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, estaba desabrochándome cuando sentí una mirada, por curiosidad levante la mía y me encontré con unos ojos dorados acompañadazos de una cara de facciones perfectas, labios carnosos, la chica tenia el pelo rubio y un cuerpo de infarto, su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo para luego dar una mirada de asco

Baje mis vista, recordé que ella era la novia del chico de pelo cobrizo, "vaya" pensé "al parecer le caigo mal a los dos", ese pensamiento me confundió un poco

Salí de los camarines y no puse atención a la explicación de la profesora, como siempre nadie quiso estar conmigo en su equipo, todos temían que las lastimara con mi estupida torpeza

Comenzamos a jugar basquetbal, yo solo me mantenía fuera de los caminos de las demás

No fue conveniente cuando alguien tiro la pelota, solo sentí el golpe en mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro…

- ¿Bella estas bien? – era una voz melodiosa y bajita

- ¿Alice? – pregunte, supuse que era ella

- Si, soy Alice – me dijo

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte

- Te golpearon la cabeza con un balón – dijo molesta

- Por tu cara sabes quien fue – le dije levantándome

- Si – dijo – pero yo me encargare

- ¿Y tu no estabas en otra clase? Le dije

- Si – me sonrío – pero tú eres mi amiga

"Amiga" esa palabra me gustaba

- Yo te llevare a casa – dijo –y me tomo del codo

- Alice, puedo caminar – dije sonriendo

- Ay Bella no seas malita – dijo haciéndome un puchero

- OK Alice – le dije

Caminamos al estacionamiento y a Alice la estaba esperando su familia, Jasper me miraba preocupado y se acerco a nosotros

- ¿Estas bien Bella? – me dijo

- Si – le respondí – Alice se cercioro de eso – ambos nos reímos

- ¡Alice! – era la chica de gimnasia - ¡vámonos! ¡deja sola a esa chiquilla!

- ¡Cállate Tanya! – le grito en respuesta – Edward - el chico de pelo cobrizo miro a Alice – contrólala y llévatela – le dijo

- No lo haré – le respondió – Tanya tiene razón, deja a la mocosa

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Jasper – Alice tu ve con Bella – me miro – cuídate Bella y nos vemos mañana

- OK – dije en tono bajo – cuídate

- Vamos Bella – Alice me tomo del brazo

- Alice no quiero que tengas problemas por mi – mi tono era penoso

- No te preocupes Bella – y me sonrío

Alice iba a manejar pues yo todavía estaba mareada por el golpe, así que le pase las llaves de la camioneta

- No digas nada – le dije al ver que iba a abrir la boca para criticar la camioneta

- Solo iba a decir que tenia su encanto – dijo sonriendo inocentemente – y no te preocupes Bella esa bruja de Tanya no me importa – ambas nos reímos

Alice prendió la radio, de repente comenzó a sonar "Hot'n Cold" y ambas comenzamos a cantarla

Alice de verdad se estaba convirtiendo en mi amiga y eso me gustaba

* * *

><p>Alice es la mejor..bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap...dejen sus reviews :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D.**

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas las que pasan y leen...y gracias a las que dejan sus reviews :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo05 "Amiga"<strong>

- ¿Esta es tu casa? – me pregunto Alice

- Si – le explique – aquí vivimos Charlie y yo, supongo que él no ha llegado

- Yo te acompañare – me dijo – después de todo no tenemos que hacer deberes

- Bueno, pasa – abrí la puerta - ¿quieres algo?

- No, gracias – dijo Alice sonriente

Saque del refrigerador algo de jugo, y me prepare un sándwich, Alice me miraba entretenida, sentimos un auto, ella miro hacia fuera

- Jazz me vino a buscar dijo – perdón por dejarte sola

- No te preocupes Alice de verdad - me acerque y la abrase – gracias por ser buena conmigo

- De nada Bella – me apretó – eres mi amiga, bueno cuídate

- Tu también – le dije y vi cómo se subía al auto y se alejaba

Me senté y comí, me quede pensando en el sofá, no entendí que había pasado hoy, las miradas de desprecio de Edward y Tanya, no me calzaban, ellos no me conocían, no tenía idea de que rayos les pasaba conmigo, no entendía nada

- ¿Bella? – era Charlie

- Hola papá – lo salude - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Este… bien – me dijo evitando mirarme

- ¿Papá pasa algo? – le dije

No me miraba

- ¿Papá pasa algo? – le volví a preguntar

- Tu madre… - dijo en tono sombrío, yo me tense al instante – tu madre murió

Sentí como el aire salía violentamente de mis pulmones

- murió en un accidente de auto – dijo Charlie – Bells… - su mano se posó en mi hombro pero me la sacudí – hija…

Salí corriendo pero antes cogí una chaqueta pues estaba lloviendo, corrí y corrí, mis mejillas se mojaron con lágrimas y lluvia, aunque Renee nos abandonó igual sentía pena por su muerte, sentía rabia pues no me había podido despedir de ella

No me fije cuando un auto casi me atropella, la lluvia era intensa, alguien salió del auto

- ¿Bella? – reconocí la voz era Alice, sin pensarlo me tire en sus brazos, mis sollozos eran fuertes – Shh… Bella tranquila – acariciaba mi espalda – entra – me dijo

- Lo si…si…siento – le dije

- No te preocupes – dijo Alice - ¿puedo preguntar por qué caminabas bajo la lluvia?

- Recibí una noticia terrible – le dije – mi madre - el nudo en la garganta volvió – ella murió

- Oh lo siento – me dijo

- No te preocupes – le dije – hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ella

- ¿Por qué? – el tono de Alice era amable así que decidí contarle

- Cuando yo tenía 8 años mi madre nos abandonó a mí y a Charlie y desde ese día jamás supe de ella hasta hoy – le conté lo principal, no era necesario los detalles morbosos

- Cuanto lo siento – dijo - ¿te llevo a tu casa?

- Si, por favor – respondí – Charlie tiene que estar preocupado

Me llevo a mi casa en silencio

- Gracias Alice, esta es la 2º vez – le dije

- Bella eres mi amiga y grábatelo – Alice me miraba dulcemente – toma este es mi teléfono, llámame si me necesitas

- Gracias Alice – la abrase – buenas noches

- cuídate Bella – y se fue

Camine a mi casa y abrí la puerta, Charlie estaba parado frente a ella

- ¿Bells estas bien? – me dijo asustado

- Si papá y perdón por salir así – dije

- Te entiendo cariño – me abrazo – ahora dúchate y acuéstate sino te resfriaras

- Esta bien – dije – buenas noches papá

Me duche y me dirigí a mi habitación le mande un mensaje a Alice dándole las gracias de nuevo, ella me mando uno de vuelta "Para eso somos las amigas Bells", sonreí, Alice era mi amiga hoy lo había confirmado

* * *

><p>Alice es la amiga de Bella ahora :D..solo falta saber que pasa con Edward...y eso se sabran en los capitulos que vienen..ojala les guste :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

perdon por no subir antes...pero mi hermana tenia el pc secuestrado ¬¬...pero aqui les dejo cap..vere si subo otro en un rato mas :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:los personajes son propiedad de la talentosa Meyer, yo solo juego un rato con ellos xD.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06 "Edward"<strong>

Hoy había amanecido mucho mejor, aunque podía sentir el resfriado acosándome, baje a desayunar, sola como siempre, ya en mi camioneta vi en el espejo que estaba más pálida que el día anterior

Llegue y como siempre era una de las primeras, la mañana paso rápido y yo me comenzaba a sentir cada vez más mal, me estaba mareando y mis ojos pesaban

En la cafetería no vi a Alice, supuse que andaba con Jasper en alguna parte, eso no evitaba que Tanya y el chico ese Edward me lanzaran miradas de asco

Camine a biología sintiéndome realmente horrible

El chico Edward ya estaba sentado, yo me senté a penas, sentí como me miraba el rostro, yo solo quería vomitar, "maldita gripe" pensé, me sentía horrible, era mejor ir a la enfermería, no quiera vomitar en clase

Hice el ademán de levantarme y casi me caí de bruces, sino fuera por unos fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron hubiera chocado con el suelo

- Perdón – le dije, por lo menos yo no iba a ser descortés

- Ten más cuidado – dijo en tono frío

Vi al profesor entrar y lo llame

- ¿Señor puedo ir a la enfermería? - le dije – me siento horrible

- Por supuesto – dijo el profesor – Sr. Cullen acompáñela

Vi como Edward recogió mi mochila y me agarro de mi brazo

El camino a la enfermería fue silencioso, llegamos y la enfermera me atendió, Edward se quedó en la esquina observando cómo me examinaban

- Tienes fiebre – dijo la enfermera – te quedaras aquí hasta que termine el día y luego alguien tendrá que llevarte al hospital

- Esta bien – le dije, la enfermera salió – porque no te vas – le dije a Edward, este pareció no escucharme, vi cómo se acomodó y decidí dormir un rato

No sé si ya estaba durmiendo, pero sentía unas caricias suaves en mis mejillas… y alguien decía algo

- "Tan bella, tan frágil…" "¿Qué tienes que me haces desearte tanto? ¿Qué eres, quién eres?, te deseo Isabella, mi frágil e inocente humana"

Luego sentí como dejaban unos besos en mi cuello, muchos besos…

Debía despertar, algo me decía que debía despertar

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward sentado, ignorándome como siempre, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Alice

- ¡Bella! – me abrazo - ¿estás bien?

- No – le dije sinceramente – creo que estoy enferma, gracias a la lluvia de anoche

Vi como Edward ponía atención al escuchar eso ¿acaso le importaba?

- Solo tu andas caminando con esa lluvia – me regaño Alice – Charlie te está esperando afuera

- ¿Quién lo llamo? – le pregunte

- Yo – dijo sonriendo – y parece que le caí muy bien

- Vamos – me ofreció su brazo, Edward caminaba detrás de nosotros, sentí su mirada siempre

- Te ves mal Bells – dijo Charlie

- Gracias por el cumplido – dije sarcásticamente

- Perdón pequeña – me dijo – vamos – tomo la mochila que Edward le pasaba - ¿puedes caminar?

- No sé – dije, mis pies temblaban

- Tú llévala Edward – dijo Alice

Edward le lanzo una mirada venenosa, pero me tomo en brazos, mis mejillas se pusieron rojísimas

Alice me sonreía, yo no entendía por qué ¿acaso no sabía que su hermano me odiaba?

Para colmo de males el resto de los Cullen y Tanya estaban en el estacionamiento, Tanya me lanzaba miradas de odio puro, en cambio el resto de los Cullen parecían entretenidos no entendía nada

Edward me deposito en el coche de Charlie y se fue

- Cuídate Bells – me dijo una sonriente Alice

No entendía que rayos pasaba con Edward y los Cullen-

* * *

><p>¿que le pasara a edward?...eso se sabra pronto.. ojala dejen reviews :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la talentosa Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos xD**

* * *

><p>MIL PERDONES! perdon por no subir antes, pero ya me queda lo ultimo en la Universidad...y con las pruebas finales y los promedios no he dado para mas que dormir xD<p>

Asi que prometo subir algo mas en un rato...Ojala les guste el capitulo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo07 "¿Acosador o admirador secreto?"<strong>

Estuve todo el resto de la semana en cama, eso sí Alice se encargó de que no me aburriera, se dedicó a redecorar mi pieza, me arreglo el pelo, etc., además de que nos reímos mucho

Hoy era Lunes y por fin volvía al instituto de nuevo, como siempre llegue temprano fui a mi casillero a buscar algo y cuando lo abrí vi una flor, una rosa roja, de aquellas que yo amaba, y un dibujo, era yo, yo durmiendo

Me asuste ¿Quién me había visto dormir y me había dibujado?

Me dirigí a Ingles, al rato Alice llego a mi lado

- ¿Y eso? – dijo señalándome la rosa y el dibujo

- Estaban adentro de mi casillero – le dije

- ¡Uhh! Bella tienes un admirador – dijo aplaudiendo

- ¿Tú crees? – dije escéptica - a lo mejor es una broma

- ¡Ay! Tonta Bella – me dijo – tu eres una chica hermosa – me miro – solo debes creértelo tu misma

Me sonroje mucho

- Alice no me digas eso que me da vergüenza – baje la vista

- Pero por esto – señalo la rosa y el dibujo – no soy la única que te encuentra linda

Y así se pasó Alice toda la mañana, cuando llegamos a la cafetería se lo contó a Jasper

- Mira Jazz – dijo quitándome el dibujo – alguien es admirador de Bella

- Esta bueno – dijo Jasper – ¿alguna idea de quién es el admirador?

- No – dije avergonzándome

- ¿Qué es? – dijo el que se llamaba Emmett – wow – dijo – alguien te acosa Bella – y río

- Emmett – dijo Alice – no seas idiota

- Perdón – dijo Emmett – perdón Bella

- No te preocupes – le dije – yo creo lo mismo

Emmett se rió y me contagio la risa

- Son tontos los dos – dijo Alice

- Amor no te enojes – le dijo Jasper

Edward y Tanya no nos miraban, Rosalie no nos miraba y se reía bajito

- así que Bella ¿eres una rompecorazones? ¿o mejor dicho la próxima víctima de un secuestro? – me pregunto Emmett

- Emmett – Rosalie le pego en la cabeza – no seas idiota

- No se Emmett – le respondí – tal vez la 2º pero no veo por que

- Bella no lo alientes – dijo Jasper

- Yo seré tu guardaespaldas – dijo dándome la mano - ¿trato?

- Trato – dije

Y así pasó la semana, seguí recibiendo rosas, dibujos, poemas, etc… y Emmett se tomaba cada vez más ensero eso de ser mi guardaespaldas

Más encima Charlie se pasaba preguntando sobre la procedencia de las rosas y los otros regalos

Y yo ya me estaba volviendo paranoica, a veces podía jurar que alguien me veía dormir, hasta sentía algunas caricias

Estaba volviéndome loca, eso era seguro, otra cosa extraña era el aroma que sentía en las noches, pensaba si era de alguien que conociera

Hasta que un día en biología me di cuenta, Edward olía igual me quede petrificada ¿Por qué rayos él iba a verme dormir? Si tenía novia con la cual se comían literalmente todos los días frente a mí

Era completamente ilógico

* * *

><p>Dejen un rewiev y opinen que tal les parece :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mio sino de la maravillosa Meyer..solo la historia lo es :)**

* * *

><p>Perdon! mil perdones por no subir antes pero estaba terminando de dar mis examenes ¬¬ pero ahora si me pondre al dia...subire por lo menos 2 caps hoy..ojala les gusten :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 "Celos"<strong>

Después de que empezara a sospechar de Edward, vi que a lo mejor no era tan loco pensar que el era el admirador/acosador

Además se sumaba el hecho de que Tanya me miraba ya no con asco o desprecio sino odio

Edward se portaba un poco mas cortes conmigo, aunque seguía sin mirarme, pero a veces lo pillaba mirándome fijamente,

Hoy teníamos que hacer un trabajo en biología y era con el compañero de asiento

- las damas primeros – dijo Edward su voz me fascinaba, era sedosa y melodiosa

- Esta bien – le dije - ¿tú escribes las respuestas o lo hago yo?

- Yo – dijo el – pero los dos vemos las muestras

- OK – dije

Y así estuvimos una media hora, una vez que terminamos se hizo un silencio entre nosotros

- Bella – me dijo Edward, me sorprendió pues generalmente me llamaba mocosa - ¿sabes si hay algún buen restaurante aquí? – me miro

- Mmm – de seguro era para cenar con Tanya – no se, creo que es mejor que veas en Port Ángeles

- Gracias – me dijo

El profesor pasó y califico nuestro trabajo, terminamos ganando una cebolla pintada de dorado, Edward me lo entrego, dijo que era mejor que yo lo tuviera

- Esta bien – fue lo único que pude decir

Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, pues hoy no había gimnasia

- ¿Sigues recibiendo cartas? – pregunto

- No, ya no – dije – menos mal, Charlie me tenia harta por eso

- ¿Por qué? – Edward estaba curioso

- Por que quería saber quien me las mandaba y con que intención – dije

- Tu padre se preocupa demasiado – dijo – tal vez solo eran regalos y nada más

- Tal vez – le dije

Llegamos a la cafetería y los Cullen más Tanya nos miraban con los ojos abiertos pues Edward y yo jamás conversábamos

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte a Alice que sonreía de una forma macabra

- Nada - dijo inocentemente - ¿y eso? – dijo señalándome la cebolla dorada

- ¿Esto? – le mostré – nos la ganamos con Edward en biología

- ¿Ah si? – dijo Emmett

- Si – dijo Edward – por hacer el trabajo antes que todos

- ¡Ahhh! – dijo Emmett – es algo fea ¿no?

- Si – dije - pero es el premio – rodee los ojos

Comencé a conversar con Alice acerca de un viaje a Seattle, de reojo vi como Edward y Tanya hablaban aunque por la mirada de esta última estaban discutiendo

Retire la mirada antes de que notaran que los estaba viendo

- ¡No quiero que te acerques a ella! – Tanya grito y todos se volvieron a verla a ella y Edward

- Tanya cálmate – dijo Edward en tono cortante – ella no tiene importancia – la beso

Sentí como si tuviera acido en el estomago, Edward continuo hablando

- Yo solo te amo a ti Tanya, solo a ti

Y se besaron de una manera… los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas

- Creo que me voy a casa – les dije a los chicos

Cuando iba saliendo de la cafetería vi como Tanya me miraba con cara de burla y movía sus labios diciendo "Es mío"

Corrí hasta la camioneta y llore adentro de ella, el era de Tanya y no debía olvidarlo

* * *

><p>den un review n.n<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer..la historia esa es mia :)**

* * *

><p>Aqui dejo el 2º..ojala les guste :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 09 "1º Beso"<strong>

Ya había pasado un mes desde que los Cullen y Tanya habían llegado al pueblo, ya me había hecho muy amiga de Alice y Jasper, con ellos conversaba siempre en el almuerzo, con Rosalie y Emmett me llevaba bien, igual conversaba con ellos, pero con Edward y Tanya eso era otra historia; Edward no me miraba ni me hablaba, Tanya lo hacia pero solo para decirme cosas desagradables, no entendía su actitud, pero decidí seguir el consejo de Alice, ignorarlos

Hoy iba a ir a la casa Cullen a estudiar con Alice, pues teníamos examen de ingles

Iba mirando el camino con atención, mi camioneta iba lenta pero segura, solo había bosque alrededor, pero me gustaba, de repente vi una gran casa blanca entre la arboleda, era antigua y exquisita, sus ventanales grandes, debían de iluminar su interior, tenia 3 pinos y un gran porche, se notaba que los Cullen tenían dinero y estilo

Estacione y me baje, camine lentamente observando el esplendor de la casa, golpee la puerta, nadie respondió, volví a golpear, sentí como habrían la puerta, pero no me esperaba encontrarme con Edward

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto indiferente

- Vine a estudiar con Alice ¿esta? – pregunte, sino estaba me iba

- No – dijo – pero volverá luego – agrego – pasa y espérala

Le hice caso, me senté en uno de los sofás en la sala, voltee para ver donde se había ido Edward, pero no estaba por ninguna parte

Me quede sentada unos 5 minutos, no aguante mas y me puse a curiosear, era increíble la decoración de la casa, sin pensar subí al 2º piso, habían muchos gorros de graduación enmarcados "extraño" pensé

Llegue al 3º piso y vi algo que me llamo la atención, en la habitación habían miles de discos en una especie de biblioteca, libros acomodados por aquí y por allá, tenia unos ventanales que daban una vista exquisita al bosque, estaba tan fascinada que no sentí a alguien detrás mío hasta que me agarraron de la cintura

- Tan bella – escuche como Edward me susurraba al oído – tan frágil

Estaba paralizada, pero no por miedo, sino por la preocupación de deseo, mi cuerpo anhelaba el contacto de Edward, sentía una corriente eléctrica subir y bajar por mi columna

Edward me hizo darme vuelta para verlo, en sus ojos pude ver el deseo

- ¿Qué tienes que me vuelve loco? – pregunto mas a si mismo que a mi

- Edward… - comencé a decir

Sus labios me atacaron, el beso, fue el 1º para mi y fue mucho mas de lo que imaginaba, Edward sostenía mi cara entre sus manos y el beso cada vez se iba volviendo mas pasional sus labios eran dulces y su aliento embriagador, con su lengua pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, yo se lo di, entonces comenzamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas, mis dedos se perdían en sus cobrizos cabellos, de repente se tenso, yo hice lo mismo por mi parte, podía sentí como me ruborizaba, temí que digiera algo, así que salí de la habitación lo mas rápido que pude

Baje las escaleras aturdida y volví a sentarme cuando lo hice se abrió la puerta y vi como entraban Jasper y Emmett cargados de bolsas, seguidos de Alice y Rosalie

- ¡Bella! – dijo Alice - ¿hace cuanto llegaste?

- Hace unos minutos – mentí

Vi como examinaba mi cara

- Oh – dijo – vamos a mi habitación – me dijo sonriendo

La seguí, su habitación era como un gran estudio de diseño

- Bella – Alice se paro enfrente mío – algo te paso ¿me lo vas a decir? – me pregunto

- No pasa nada Alice – dije intentando mirarla – mejor estudiemos

- Esta bien – dijo – pero no creas que te salvaste

Le sonreí, aunque fue más una mueca

Mi 1º beso había sido con alguien que me odiaba, no le podía contar eso a Alice, además era su hermano

Decidí olvidar el tema era lo mejor que podía hacer, el tenia novia y siendo sincera, yo jamás podría competir con ella, ese pensamiento me entristeció

* * *

><p>dejen un review :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:los personajes no son mios sino de la talentosa Meyer :) yo solo juego con ellos XD**

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda...y hoy subire dos caps tambien para no perder el ritmo, gracias a<strong>: mabelmz <strong>y** CaroBereCullen** por sus reviews *-* me alegro mucho que les guste el fic...me dan animo para seguirlo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo10 "Miradas"<strong>

Después de ese beso con Edward, las cosas comenzaron a volverse extrañas, Tanya me lanzaba miradas coléricas y me decía cosas pesadas, Alice en cambio me lanzaba miradas picaras, sabia que sospechaba algo y yo como era mala mentirosa terminaría diciéndole todo, Emmett era el que mas disfrutaba pues estaba siempre sonrojada, y el lo encontraba muy gracioso

- Bella – me dijo Emmett – no has considerado en ofrecerte como luz navideña – me sonroje – es que con ese color no necesitarían mas luces – y lanzo una carcajada

- Emmett basta – le dijo Rosalie, aunque esta aguantaba la risa – no seas malo

- Pero cariño – le dijo Emmett – es verdad, Bella es una luz caminante – y volvió a reírse

Jasper me vio afligida y dijo

- No te preocupes Bella – y me palmeo la espalda – Emmett es así

- Lo se – y suspire – Gracias Jasper

- De nada – y sonrío

Jasper siempre me hacia lucir calmada

Y así se desarrollaban los días, Alice me invitada seguido a su casa, iba la mayoría de las veces pero no me quedaba pues Edward y Tanya comenzaban a besarse y eso me hacia sentir mal

No sabia por que, en eso pensaba mientras estábamos en biología, de repente sentí una mirada, con una extraña excitación levante mis ojos y vi como Edward me miraba fijamente, sus ojos parecían decirme algo pero no supe descifrar que, iba a decirle que parara pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y el se levanto rápido como siempre, vi que Tanya lo estaba esperando fuera del salón

Salí del salón evitando mirarlos pues se estaban comiendo a besos, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos as que me escape hacia el bosque que había a un lado de la escuela, apenas estuve bajo el resguardo de el bosque comencé a llorar, tire mi mochila a un lado y me apoye en un tronco y comencé a llorar, no entendía por que estaba así, no sabia por que me dolía ver a Tanya y Edward besándose, eran novios y estaban en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero lloraba y solo pensaba en el beso de Edward y Tanya

Sentí un ruido a mis espaldas y me asuste y me pare para ver y no había nadie, me seque las lagrimas con mi manga, cuando retire la manga de mi cara vi a Edward frente a mi, me tense ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí?

- ¿Estas llorando? – me pregunto

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – le respondí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada – me respondió

Eso era mentira, ahora la rabia se apodero de mi, recogí mi mochila y estaba lista para dejarlo solo cuando el tomo mi mano y me obligo a mirarlo

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dije

No me respondió, solo me miraba igual que todos los días, del solo recibía miradas nada mas, tampoco podía aspirar a más

Su cara comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la mía, me solté de su agarre ante de que cometiera otra estupidez

Pude sentir como caminaba detrás de mí

Las clases ya habían terminado y todos ya se estaban yendo

De repente solo vi la cabellera de Tanya dirigiéndose hacia mi, vi como levantaba su mano derecha, sabia que el hecho de venir saliendo con Edward del bosque, y con mi cara roja, era algo mas raro, me quede paralizada pues me iba a golpear

Lo que no estaba en mis planes era que Rosalie le sujetara la mano y le hiciera detenerse en seco.

* * *

><p>aqui otro cap..subo el 11 enseguida y espero que les guste :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la fabulosa Meyer, solo la idea es mia :)**

* * *

><p>Debo reconocer que disfrute mucho cuando escribi este capitulo XD es que de solo imaginarlo me da risa...ojala que a uds tambien les guste :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo11 "Pelea de rubias"<strong>

- ¡Contrólate! – le grito Rosalie a Tanya mientras evitaba que esta se me lanzara encima, yo estaba en shock, Alice se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo

- ¡A claro defiéndanle! ¡Defiendan a esa mosca muerta! – les grito Tanya a Rosalie y Alice

Pude ver como los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en el instituto se quedaban con la boca abierta

Edward solo miraba, nada más

Jasper estaba a mi lado igual que Alice

- Tanya cálmate… - Edward la estaba tratando de calmar ahora

- ¡Cállate! – le grito Tanya - ¡Y tu Barbie de 4º suéltame!

Mi boca se abrió, Rosalie odiaba eso, lo poco que la conocía sabia que odiaba que le digieran Barbie

Todo fue en cámara lenta, la mano de Rosalie alzándose y lentamente dirigiéndose a la mejilla de Tanya, esta se quedo en shock cuando la cachetada de Rosalie le llego

Después todo fue un caos, Tanya le agarro el pelo a Rosalie y esta la imito

A mi lado Jasper y Alice se reían, pero no hacían nada

De repente Emmett se metió entre ellas y las logro separar, y por fin Edward tomo a Tanya de un brazo la subió a su Volvo y se la llevo

A pesar de la pelea Rosalie no tenía ni un pelo fuera de su lugar, Tanya al subir al auto parecía loca pues el pelo lo tenía todo levantado y alocado

- Rosalie – le dije – oh lo siento tanto…

- No lo sientas – me interrumpió – no tenia ningún derecho a tratarte así, ella es una estúpida – se arreglo su ropa

- Pero… - dije y ella levanto la mano

- No digas mas Bella – dijo – ahora vámonos de aquí

- Pero ¿mi camioneta? – dije

- Te seguimos a tu casa y luego sales con nosotros – dijo Emmett

- OK – les dije

Me subí a la camioneta y ellos al Jeep de Emmett, los guíe hasta mi casa, le escribí una nota a Charlie para que supiera donde y con quien estaba

Me subí al Jeep y como no podía subirme, solo por que era muy alto, Jasper me ayudo

De repente estábamos todos cantando una canción de Britney Spears, si hasta Jasper cantaba

Tomamos helado en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles, fue una muy buena salida

Luego ellos me fueron a dejar a casa

- Cuídate Belly Bells – se despido Emmett

- Nos vemos mañana Bella – dijo Rosalie, Jasper y Alice solo se despidieron de mí con su mano

Entre a la casa y me senté en el sillón

De casi verme envuelta en una pelea a cantar canciones de Britney y tomar helado, había sido un día muy raro

De repente golpearon la puerta, me levante y la abrí, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver quien era

* * *

><p>si les gusta den un review :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la fabulosa Meyer, la historia si es mia xD**

* * *

><p>Muchisimas gracias a mabelmz y CaroBereCullen por darse el tiempo de leer la historia,como regalo hoy les subire 3 capitulos :)... y si CaroBereCullen era edward XD ...y si jacob saldra en la historia..pero tendra un papel de malo,de hecho traera una que otra tragedia su llegada...ojala les gusten los capitulos y muchisimas gracias por el apoyo :)<p>

**_caro :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo12 "Mentira"<strong>

Edward me miraba

- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo serio

Lo deje pasar, pero todavía estaba extrañada ¿Qué hacia el en mi casa?

- Vine a disculparme – dijo – por el comportamiento de Tanya

- Oh – dije – no te preocupes

- Lo lamento – dijo – esta algo ansiosa, es todo

- ¿Ansiosa? – la curiosidad se notaba en mi voz

- Si, es que pronto nos comprometemos - dijo mirando mi cara en busca de algo

Pude sentir como mi corazón se rompía, tenia que afrontarlo, Edward Cullen me gustaba y mucho pero el ya tenia a quien amar y no era yo

- Felicidades – le dije

- Gracias – dijo, ¿Por qué no se iba?

- Este… es mejor que te vayas - ¿para poder sufrir sola? Pensé – Charlie esta por llegar

- Esta bien – dijo en un tono ¿decepcionado?

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta

- Adiós – le dije

Se dio vuelta y se acerco lentamente a mi cara, pude sentir su piel fría, su aliento dulce sobre mi frente, un suspiro se escapo de mis labios, y se fue sin decir nada

Cerré la puerta y subí a mi habitación, allí me tire sobre la cama y llore ¿Por qué demonios me hacia esto? Si se iba a casar con Tanya por que se acercaba de esa forma a mi ¿pensaba que yo dejaría que jugara conmigo?

Llore mas fuerte Edward Cullen era solo una gran mentira y yo no debía caer en ella no debía pero algo me decía que ya era demasiado tarde para eso, no era que me gustara, lo amaba, no se si había sido consciente cuando me había enamorado de el, pero era así ya no podía olvidarlo

Sentí que la puerta se abrió, Charlie había llegado, me seque las lágrimas y fui a ducharme, ya no tenía hambre

Me bañe y fui a mi habitación, tome un libro, era "Romeo y Julieta" lo leí hasta que me dormí

En la mañana vi que tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos "genial" pensé

Llegue al instituto temprano como siempre, escuchaba música mientras esperaba que Alice llegara

Sentí que alguien golpeaba mi hombro, me di vuelta y era Tanya, me saque los audífonos y la mire

- Escúchame bien mocosa – me dijo con mirada de odio – Edward es mío y tu solo eres una muchacha idiota que solo le sirve para el rato así que aléjate de el – me dijo con malicia

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza

- Bien – dijo

- ¡Bella! – Alice grito, vio mi cara descompuesta y a Tanya de mi lado

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo a Tanya

- Me disculpaba con Bella – dijo en tono dulce, que mentirosa era, igual que Edward – me voy

Se alejo y Alice no le quito los ojos de encima

- ¿Estas bien? – me dijo Alice tomándome los hombros - ¿Bella?

- Este… si – le respondí evitando mirarla – vamos a clases mejor

- No me mientas Bella – me dijo Alice obligándome a mirarla

- Alice – le dije, pues las lagrimas salían de mis ojos – Alice, por favor no me preguntes nada, te lo ruego

- Esta bien – me dijo

Se fue a mi lado refunfuñándome algo como "idiota" o "Edward me las pagara"

Odiaba llorar, lo odiaba, pero algo me decía que todavía tenía mucho por llorar

* * *

><p>si les gusta dejen un review ;)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**D**_**isclaimer :Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer , yo solo imagine la historia **

* * *

><p>Aqui les dejo el 2º capitulo de hoy :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo13 "Invitada al show"<strong>

- ¿Bella? – Alice me saco de mis pensamientos, yo la mire algo aturdida - ¿vas a venir hoy a nuestra casa?

- ¿Para que? – le pregunte, Edward y su novia iba a estar ahí y no quería mas problemas

- Este…. - ¿Alice estaba nerviosa? – Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Edward con Tanya – me examino la cara para ver mi expresión que era en blanco, no podía dejar que me afectara

- ¿Y para que tendría que ir Alice? No creo que sea bienvenida – dije en tono agrio

- ¡No digas eso! – me reto – Esme quiere conocerte, al igual que Carlisle

- Ay Alice, no se – le respondí – Edward y Tanya de seguro…

- ¡Para ahí! – me dijo – yo te estoy invitado – me miro y tenia un puchero hecho con sus labios - ¡Bella porfis, porfis!

- Esta bien – le dije y sonreí algo – pero apenas me sienta incomoda me voy

- Esta bien – asintió – Gracias Bells

- ¿Y Bella vas hoy? – Emmett se sentó a nuestro lado pues estábamos en la cafetería

- Si, Alice me convenció – le dije

- Bien hecho enana – y choco los 5 con Alice – no te preocupes Bells si la bruja trata de hacerte algo yo te protegeré – me guiño un ojo

- Esta bien guardaespaldas – le dije y le sonreí

Las clases pasaron con normalidad a medida que se acercaba la hora de la famosa fiesta mas me arrepentía de haber aceptado el chantaje de Alice

No me puse nada elegante, pues no pretendía pasar toda la fiesta, solo saludaría y me iría

La casa estaba hermosa adornada con flores y velas, todo se veía perfecto, Alice venia corriendo hacia y estaba vestida elegante "genial" pensé, seré toda una idiota al estar vestida tan regularmente

- ¡Bella! – me abrazo

- Hola Alice – la salude – perdón por no estar elegante

- Ay no te preocupes – me dijo – sígueme y yo te pondré elegante – no espero a que le respondiera y me arrastro a su habitación

Alice me hizo cambiarme mi ropa por un hermoso vestido verde, menos mal que la convencí de que no me pusiera tacos si no me mataba con mi torpeza

Luego me arreglo un poco el pelo, cono todo me parecía que estábamos a punto de hacer un show donde todo el mundo tenía que aparentar que es feliz

- Listo – la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

- ¡Oh! – fue lo único que pude decir

- ¿Te ves linda cierto? – me dijo Alice contenta

- Si – le respondí – Gracias Alice – y la abrase

- Bajemos para que conozcas a Esme y Carlisle

Alice me llevo hasta la sala que supuse era donde tendría lugar la fiesta o lo que fuera, ahí estaban lo que supuse eran los padres adoptivos de Alice y los chicos, la mujer tenia una cara hermosa que me recordaba a las películas de los año 30 o 40, se veía cariñosa, y el hombre era como se supone que deben ser los actores de cine: guapo, tenia el pelo tan rubio que casi era blanco, una cara muy bondadosa, ambos tenían los mimos ojos dorados y piel pálida "eso es extraño" pensé, si se suponía que no eran familia biológica, ¿Por qué todos tenían los mismo ojos , la tez pálida y las ojeras? "aquí hay algo raro" me dijo mi conciencia

- Esme, Carlisle, ella es mi amiga Bella – me señalo – Bella ellos son mis padres

- Buenas noches – los salude, ya eran las 7 de la tarde

- Buenas noches – dijeron ambos

De repente la puerta de entrada se abrió y por ella entraron Edward y Tanya, venían tomados de la mano, sonriendo, vi de reojo como Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper habían aparecido en el salón y se ponían alrededor mío

Edward vio a sus hermanos y luego fijo su vista en mi, parecía sorprendido y algo ¿apenado?

Alice vio que mi miraba y se puso a mi lado y tomo mi mano, se lo agradecí, esto iba a ser una velada larga

"Ojala el show termine pronto" pensé

* * *

><p>si le gusta den un review ;)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: la historia es mia..los personajes son de la fabulosa Meyer :)**

* * *

><p>Aqui dejo el ultimo de hoy :) espero que les guste :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo14 "Fiesta de compromiso"<strong>

El principio de la velada estaba tranquilo, Edward y Tanya me saludaron aunque creo que la última quería ahorcarme o algo así

Ahora me encontraba hablando con Jasper sobre un trabajo de historia, pues como el pareció saber todo sobre la guerra civil, le pregunte

- ¿así que puedes ayudarme? – le dije luego de que me explicara que si no hacia bien el informe probablemente reprobaría historia

- Si Bella – dijo sonriendo – no te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudo

- Gracias Jasper – le dije

-De nada – me respondió el – voy a buscar a Alice ¿me disculpas?

- Anda – le dije, "ojala alguna vez tenga a alguien que me quiera así" pensé, suspire "eso no pasara" me dije a mi misma

- ¿Qué piensas? – una voz aterciopelada junto a mi oído, me hizo estremecer

- Edward – le dije – me asustaste – lo mire - ¿Qué haces? No se supone que debes estar con tu prometida celebrando – le dije con algo de pena en la voz

- Eso se supone – dijo restándole importancia – pero respóndeme mi pregunta ¿Qué piensas?

- ¿Eso te interesa? – dije de mala manera

- Si – dijo acercándose cada vez más a mí – yo quiero saber todo de ti – sus ojos dorados parecían querer decirme algo

- Pero si tu te casaras – le dije separándome de el – así que no creo que te interese mucho

- Te equivocas – me dijo – ven – y de un brazo me llevo con el hacia el 2º piso de la casa – entra – me dijo señalando una habitación, que parecía ser una biblioteca, habían pinturas colgadas en la pared, parecía un despacho

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le pregunte

Edward comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mi, parecía un león apunto de saltar sobre su presa, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía, que podía saborear su gusto dulce, el olía delicioso, quizás como sabrían sus labios, me sonroje ante ese pensamiento

- "Bella" – mi nombre en sus labios parecía una caricia - "mi bella Isabella, por que eres tan ciega, acaso no ves que me has hechizado con tu fragilidad, tu bondad, tu cariño" – mi corazón latía fuertemente, estaba aturdida por las palabras de Edward, además que ahora tenia sus manos en mi cintura y acariciaba mi mejilla, me mordí el labio como gesto de nerviosismo, el lo noto y tomo mi barbilla y me beso, fue como el 1º beso muy tierno al principio pero luego se profundizo sus labios eran dulces, me perdía en ellos, mi lengua recorría su boca como queriendo memorizarla, mis dedos jugaban con su pelo esto era el cielo… me tense y rompí el beso, el se iba a casar con Tanya "solo te usara para pasar el rato" esas palabras ahora sonaban en mi mente como un disco rayado

Tenia que alejarme de Edward antes de que cometiera una locura, iba a abrir la puerta cuando los brazos de Edward me aprisionaron

- Bella – me dijo en mi oído -Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais, Je t'aime, tu seras toujours ma vie(*) – no le entendí pues no era español, me miro y me soltó de su agarre

Yo abrí la puerta y salí del despacho sin mirar atrás, cuando llegue abajo me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Rosalie, yo solo pude darle algo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa

Vi que las miradas de todos se dirigían a la escalera, allí estaban Edward y Tanya

Me reuní con Rosalie, y ella tomo mi mano como dándome apoyo

- Querida familia – hablo Edward – es un placer para mi anunciarles mi compromiso con Tanya – este la miro feliz – ella es la mujer que amo – pude ver como sus ojos se posaban en mi – ella me hace feliz y es con ella con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida – sus ojos seguían en mi – Te Amo – ahora recién los retiraba y se besaba con Tanya

Baje la cabeza, me sentía mal

- Rosalie – le dije bajito – me voy

- Esta bien – me dijo – yo te acompaño hasta afuera

Y me acompaño hasta mi camioneta

- Lo lamento – me dijo

- No te preocupes Rose – le di una mirada triste

Me abrazo

- Cuídate Bella – me dijo, mientras yo me subía a la camioneta

- Tu también y despídeme de todos – le dije

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza

Maneje con las ventabas abajo, quería sentir el aire cuando no pude mas me estacione y llore, llore por ser estúpida y creer que Edward me amaría, por creer que Tanya se equivocaba y el era mío, llore hasta que saque todo, luego seguí mi camino a casa

* * *

><p>(<strong>*)Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais, Je t'aime, tu seras toujours ma vie : te quiero para siempre y para siempre te amo,tu siempre seras mi vida, <strong>eso dice Edward :)

si les gusto dejen un review :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: la historia es mia...los personajes son la de talentosa Meyer :)**

* * *

><p>Aqui dejo capitulo nuevo...ojala lo disfruten :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo15 "Cena"<strong>

Ya estábamos de vacaciones por las fiestas como siempre Charlie trabajaba, no tenia mayores planes, pues le había dicho que no a Alice quien quería que yo fuera a su casa para navidad y año nuevo

Hoy iba a salir de "excursión" por decirlo así, aunque Charlie no quiera pues estaban desapareciendo excursionistas, pero yo no iba a ir muy lejos, mi torpeza no lo permitía, con mi mochila salí a caminar, el bosque me era familiar pues cuando Charlie y Renee peleaban me iba a caminar hasta que ellos se calmaran, seguí caminando aunque algo me daba mala espina, pues todo el bosque estaba muy quieto y silencioso, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, decidí no hacerle caso, así que seguí mi caminata, me caí varias veces, hasta que me caí a un arroyo, menos mal que había algo de sol

De pronto vi mas adelante una especie de claro o prado, estaba todo marchito, suponía que la nieve había quemado la vegetación, mire el lugar, con flores debería verse hermoso, de repente me vi arrodillaba, el dolor de todo lo ultimo que me había pasado cayo sobre mi, echaba de menos a Renee aunque ella se fue era mi madre y me daba mucha pena no haberme despedido de ella

Un ruido a mis espaldas me alerto de que no me hallaba sola en aquel lugar, me di vuelta lentamente, era un hombre de tez oscura, con pelo negro con raftas o algo así, su ropa era algo rara, pues llevaba encima solo una chaqueta y pantalones, pero lo que mas me impresiono fue que sus ojos eran rojos como los rubíes

Su mirada era curiosa, me moví para ver lo mejor, de repente no estaba, mi corazón latía rápidamente "corre Bella" me decía mi conciencia

- Hola – dijo la voz a mis espaldas, era aburrida pero algo melodiosa

- ¿Qué eres? – le pregunte al hombre

- No creo que eso te importe mucho – dijo mirándome – solo debes saber que hoy tu seras mi cena

- ¿Cena? – le dije confundida - ¿Por qué dices eso?

Abrió su boca y lo entendí, tenia colmillos, era un vampiro

- ¿Cómo es posible? – dije shockeada – los vampiros no existen – di un paso hacia atrás

- Estas equivocada cariño – dijo apareciendo mas cerca mío – ahora cena ¿hay algo que quieras decir?

- No – le dije "te amo Edward" pensé

Sentí el aliento frío del vampiro en mi cara, sujeto mi cabeza de un lado para que así mi garganta quedara expuesta mejor

- Adiós cena – dijo maliciosamente

Me prepare para sentir el dolor pero este no llego

Abrí mis ojos y quede helada, Edward estaba frente a mi sosteniendo al vampiro con una mano

- Jamás la toques – le dijo Edward con odio en la voz

El vampiro se zafo de su ataque, yo no me podía mover, Edward se lanzo sobre el, los dos se movían a tal velocidad que no los podía distinguir

De repente Edward sostenía al vampiro y con un movimiento brusco separo los brazos del cuerpo, luego con el mismo movimiento lo decapito, saco algo de su pantalón y le prendió fuego al cuerpo desmembrado del vampiro

Luego se volvió hacia mi, sus ojos eran negros

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo aun con algo de odio en la voz

No le pude responder, pues todo se volvió negro

* * *

><p>si les gusto dejen un review :)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa Meyer, yo solo juegos con ellos :)**

* * *

><p>Aqui va el 2º de hoy...y aviso que los capitulos 1 y 2 quedaron mas atras...pues alcanze el limite de los 15 caps y trataba de subir este...ahora que ya lo entendi XD subo..asi que presten atencion..los caps 14 y 15 son de verdad el 1 y el 2 XD perdon pero es la 1º vez que subo fic aqui asi que mi erro de principiant espero que no les afecte :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo16 "Los vampiros si existen"<strong>

Me dolía la cabeza, no tenia la menor idea de donde estaba, las imágenes comenzaron a agolparse en mi mente, el hombre de piel oscura sus colmillos el y Edward luchando… "vampiro", al recordar eso abrí los ojos rápidamente

Me encontraba en la habitación de Alice, mi corazón se acelero… los Cullen eran vampiros, pero algo tenían de distinto con aquel de piel oscura que quería matarme "sus ojos" recordé, los de el eran rojos y los de los Cullen dorados ¿eso era bueno?, tendría que averiguarlo

Baje lentamente y vi que me estaban esperando me miraban algunos con temor, disculpa y Tanya con mas odio

Baje y me senté al lado de Alice, tome aire y dije

- ¿Pueden por favor explicarme? – rogué – juro escuchar

- Esta bien – fue Carlisle el que hablo – como te habrás dado cuenta Bella, nosotros no somos humanos, somos vampiros – lo mire curiosamente – no somos iguales al de esta tarde puesto que nosotros hemos elegido no beber sangre humana si no de animales

- Por eso sus ojos son de distinto color – lo interrumpí

- Si – me sonrío – además que tratamos de que los que beben sangre humana no maten cerca de donde vivimos, digamos que los vigilamos de cerca, no se como este pudo encontrarte esta tarde, lo siento

- No se preocupen, es solo mi mala suerte – bromee, vi como Alice me miraba de reojo

- No estoy enojada contigo Alice – le sonreí – siempre supe que eras rara

- ¡Ay Bella! – dijo contenta y me abrazo – tonta

- Solo una cosa mas Bella – dijo Carlisle – es nuestro deber guardar el secreto de lo que somos

- No se preocupen, no se lo diré a nadie – prometí

- En ese caso, ven – me tomo de la mano – es mejor que comas algo antes de que te desmayes de nuevo

Y me guío a la cocina, ahí Esme me sirvió un trozo de pastel de fresas

Luego me quede conversando con Jasper, Alice y Emmett sobre los vampiros, aprendí que si podían salir de da pero no cuando hubiera mucho sol pues su piel brillaba, no comían (algo de comida humana), no dormían jamás, súper fuerza, que algunos tenían dones: Jasper controlaba emociones y Alice veía el futuro, Edward leía mentes, eso me asusto pero Alice dijo que la mía no la podía leer y me tranquilice, su velocidad eso hizo que Emmett prometiera sacarme a dar una vuelta en su espalda algún medio

Eran las 7 y Charlie se preocuparía

- Tengo que irme – le dije Alice

- ¡Edward! – grito Alice

- Alice no… - pero Edward ya estaba a nuestro lado

- ¿Puedes ir a dejar a Bella a su casa? – dijo Alice muy inocente – yo le digo a Tanya que vas y vuelves

- Alice no es… - pero Edward me corto

- Esta bien – dijo – vamos – me ordeno

Me despedí de Alice y Jasper, seguí a Edward callada hasta su Volvo

Me subí callada y el hizo lo mismo, menos mal que no conducía rápido

- Gracias por salvarme – que el fuera idiota conmigo no impedía que estuviera agradecida de que me salvara

- De nada – dijo sin mirarme

El trayecto a mi casa fue callado, incomodo

- Gracias por traerme – quería salir luego de su hostilidad, el me hacia daño

No me respondía nada, me baje antes de que me pusiera a llorar frente a el

Camine hasta la puerta y las lagrimas ya caían, sabia que no se había ido todavía, sentí como me agarraban y me daban vuelta, Edward me estaba haciendo que lo mirara

- Bella – con sus dedos largos y pálidos seco mis lagrimas – Bella – su aliento me golpeaba la cara – Bella – su nariz tocaba mis mejillas, estaba oliéndome – mi frágil Bella – sus labios estaban a solo unos centímetros de los míos – cuídate – y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue

Yo me quede viéndolo irse, las lagrimas volvían a caer, el jugaba conmigo y yo lo dejaba y lo iba a segur dejando eso lo sabia

* * *

><p>Ojala les guste...y si lo hace den un review :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer; los pesonajes son propiedad de la talentosa Meyer, solo la historia es mia :)**

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui dejo el ultimo de hoy...de nuevo mil perdones por mi cambio loco de capitulos XD espero comprendan ..<p>

Respecto a este capitulo..es uno de los mas importantes..pues esta es la idea que pense al hacer el fic..que Edward le propusiera a Bella ser la otra...aunque queda ver si ella acepta, ademas esta el hecho de que Edward diga que " no puede" dejar a Tanya ¬¬ y ya se sabra por que no, de hecho tiene una bueena razon .

Bueno mañana subire mas...ojala les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo17 "Yo seré tu amante"<strong>

Ya faltaban 2 días para que las vacaciones por las fiestas terminaran

Charlie se había ido de pesca y no volvería hasta el Domingo, así que era jueves, tenía 3 días sola

No tenia ganas de salir ni nada, así que me dedique a leer, escuchar música, etc.

Alice me llamo un par de veces para convencerme que de fuera a su casa, pero le dije que no pues ya no quería llorar mas por la culpa de Edward

Hoy ya era sábado, el día estaba nublado así que decidí quedarme en pijama, menos mal que estaba sola pues solo era un hot pants y polera

Baje a comer un plato de cereal, luego puse un CD con canciones de Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, y otras mas, era algo así como un compilado de música para bailar que Alice me había regalado "para que te alegres un poco" me dijo

Así que eso iba a hacer y como no tengo vecinos cerca, lo puse a un volumen alto y comencé a bailar, Alice tenia razón me estaba alegrando, podía olvidar todo el drama de Edward, me sentía relajada, bailaba y sabia que si alguien me hubiera visto hubiera dicho "ridícula" pero estaba sola así que no importaba, un par de veces pensé ver una sombra fuera de la casa pero decidí que solo era mi imaginación, cuando pare de hacer mi show ya estaba oscuro así que me decidí a ir a mi habitación para luego ducharme

Iba tarareando a mi habitación y me quede helada Edward estaba acostado en mi cama con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, cuando vio como estaba vestida me miro fijamente, sentí como su mirada recorría todo mi cuerpo, el sonrojo apareció sin hacerse esperar

- Ed.… Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte evitando su mirada

- Me encanto tu baile de la tarde – dijo con voz seductora – y me gusta tu "vestimenta" – ironizo la última palabra

- ¿Me espiaste? – le dije, me sentí ridícula, me había visto bailar toda la tarde, "genial" pensé

- Siéntate – me dijo incorporándose y palmeando mi cama para que me sentara a su lado

Le hice caso, no se por que pero me senté frente a el

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? – le pregunte - ¿Qué quieres de mi? – le solté sin rodeos

- ¿De verdad quieres saber que quiero de ti? – dijo con la voz ronca y acercándose mas a mi

- Si – le respondí

- Lo quiero todo Bella – mi nombre en sus labios parecía una caricia – lo quiero todo de ti

- Tu tienes a Tanya – le dije sin mirarlo – yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte que ella no te pueda dar

- Te equivocas – dijo acariciando mis piernas con sus manos frías – yo te amo a ti Bella

- No digas mentiras, por favor – las lagrimas caían – no digas mentiras – le saque sus manos de mis piernas, pero el me agarro de mis muñecas y se acerco mas a mi

- Eres tan tonta cuando te lo propones – dijo burlándose de mi, la rabia me cegó

- ¡Soy tonta! – le grite - ¡que quieres de mi Edward, ah, que quieres, acaso crees que soy tan frágil! – el me miraba algo entretenido – ¡eres un maldito idiota! – trate de soltarme de su agarre pero el se acerco mas a mi y aprisiono mis labios con los suyos, mi control era pobre y caí ante el, sus manos me hacían perder la razón, el beso se hacia cada vez mas apasionado, de repente se hizo un click en mi cabeza, esto estaba mal, aunque Tanya no me agradaba no podía hacerle esto, como pude deshice el beso y las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

- Suéltame – le pedí a Edward, por 1º vez me hizo caso

- ¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunto acunando mi cara con sus manos

- Me siento asquerosa – le respondí – soy la otra ¿no?, tu no dejaras a Tanya por mi – le recrimine

- No – dijo mirándome a los ojos – pero no es por que no quiera, es que no puedo

- ¿Qué rayos significa eso? – le dije

- No puedo decírtelo – me dijo serio

- ¿Entonces tendré que ser la otra? ¿La amante a la cual todo el mundo terminara odiando? – dije bajando la mirada

- Por un tiempo si – dijo

- Edward ¿me puedes explicar que significa? – le rogué

- No puedo decírtelo – dijo, tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su pecho donde debería estar latiendo su corazón – mírame – me pidió y eso hice – te amo Bella, desde el 1º momento en que vi tus bellos ojos cafés mirándome – su mirada era sincera – lamento no poder ofrecerte mas que ser mi amante, pero te puedo prometer que no será por mucho tiempo – baje mi vista – te amo pequeña, como jamás pensé hacerlo – beso mi frente – _**mon coeur froid est le vôtre**_ _(mi frío corazón es tuyo)_

- Yo también te amo – le dije – soy idiota por sentir esto pero no puedo evitarlo - y me puse a su llorar, por mi mala suerte amaba al hombre equivocado, Edward me hizo acostarme en la cama y el lo hizo a mi lado, pero sobre la sabana y el cobertor, puso mi cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a tararear una melodía dulce y melancólica, acariciaba mi cabello y de apoco fui quedándome dormida, quise dormir y no despertar para no estar consciente de la culpa que sentía pues me había convertido en la otra, en una vil amante ¿pero como puedo engañar al corazón? ¿Acaso el amor no vale todo el dolor?, quizás algún día tendría la respuesta pero mientras tanto disfrutaría el hecho de estar durmiendo en los brazos de un dios griego

* * *

><p>Pobre bella...que la hago sufrir XD en fin...que opinan...le dira que si a Edward? si les gusta dejen un review :)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer; los pesonajes son propiedad de la talentosa Meyer, solo la historia es mia :)**

* * *

><p>Aqui va el cap numero 1 de hoy :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo18 "Ignorándonos"<strong>

Cuando desperté Edward ya se había ido, me entristecí un poco ni siquiera se había despedido de mi, tampoco lo esperaba

Me vestí sin prestar mucha atención, pero me asegure de haberme puesto bien la ropa, el trayecto al instituto fue monótono, pues sabia que después de lo de anoche debía ignorar a Edward así que trataba de poner mi mejor cara de nada sino Alice lo notaria

Me baje con cara de aburrimiento y espere a que Alice llegara cuando me vio m lanzo una mirada sombría "rayos" pensé, Alice veía el futuro y de seguro había visto la proposición de Edward y mi rendición, tendría que decírselo no me quedaba otra

- Hola Bella – me saludo Jasper

- Bella – Alice llego a mi lado - ¿acaso estas loca? – me pregunto en un susurro – como diablos aceptaste eso… - la detuve

- Alice, después te explico todo – le susurre

- Esta bien – dijo mirándome seria

Y nos dirigimos a clases, la mañana pasó sin mucho que contar, Alice me daba miradas de reojo cada 5 minutos y eso me tenía algo molesta

Cuando llego el almuerzo Alice ya estaba de mejor humor, supuse que había visto algo que la había alegrado

Edward se sentó a mi lado obviamente con Tanya agarrada de el

La sensación de tener su cuerpo a solo unos centímetros de mi era algo indescriptible, sentía la electricidad correr entre los dos, pero no lo mire y trate de guardar mi compostura

El timbre sonó y me dirigí a biología, ya estando sentada vi como Edward y Tanya se despedían en la entrada del salón, sentí ganas de vomitar, Edward se sentó a mi lado y no me dirigió ni una sola palabra

- ¿Me evitaras en la escuela? – le susurre

No me respondió ni miro, así que supuse que eso era un si, esto era entupido, así que solo me buscaría cuando se aburriera de Tanya, y seria su entretención "la humana normal e idiota"

Ahí supe que hacia feliz a Alice: yo no le iba a dar lo que quería, al final el ofrecimiento de ser su "amante" no se realizaría, si me quería debía dejar a Tanya, sino tendría que seguir adelante y olvidarlo

"Ya no puedes" dijo una voz en mi cabeza ¡maldita conciencia!

El medio termino y Alice me invito el fin de semana a su casa, acepte gustosa, Edward no me hablo así que cuando llegue a casa me impresione al ver un ramo de rosas rojas como la sangre en la mesa de la cocina, las levante y leí la tarjeta que traían "Te amo mi Bella E.C."

"Hay que reconocer que cuando quiere puede ser todo un caballero" pensé, puse las flores en agua y subí a mi habitación

Y allí colgado en la pared había un hermoso dibujo enmarcado, una mujer de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca dormía plácidamente, me di cuenta que era yo

Me lo quede mirando pues si Charlie llegaba a verlo se pondría histérico, me tire en la cama y no se cuando me dormí

Mañana Alice me daría una gran charla, y yo debía hacerle caso pues no quería salir lastimada al final

* * *

><p>si les gustan dejen un review :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer; los pesonajes son propiedad de la talentosa Meyer, solo la historia es mia :)**

* * *

><p>Aqui esta el 2º :D...y el nombre lo dice todo..Alice siempre lo sabe todo y Bella tiene mucha suerte de tener una amiga como ella :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo19 "Alice siempre sabe todo"<strong>

Hoy hablaría con Alice pues el fin de semana en su casa habrían demasiados oídos vampíricos que nos escucharan

Alice paso a buscarme en un Mercedes negro que reconocí como el de Carlisle, como hoy no había instituto por algún feriado sobre no se que me iba a llevar a comprar con ella y conversaríamos

- Hola Alice – la salude

- Hola Bells – me dijo sonriendo - ¿lista?

- Si – le respondí

El camino a Port Ángeles fue entretenido, pus nos dedicamos a cantar cualquier canción de la radio

Llegamos al centro comercial y deje que Alice me arrastrara durante 2 horas por cada una de las tiendas en las que vio algo "hermoso e irresistible" según ella, la seguí sin decir nada pues quería retrasar la conversación

- Creo que es hora de que comas algo Bella – dijo mirándome

- OK – le respondí, pues tenia hambre y no podía negarlo

Me llevo al patio de comidas y me compro algo para comer

- Gracias Alice – le dije – de verdad tenia hambre

- De nada – me sonrío – y es normal si ya son la 1 de la tarde

- ¡La 1! – me sorprendí - ¡hemos estado 4 horas aquí! – "horror" pensé

- Si – sonrío – nos falta solo un poco mas y nos vamos ¿te parece? – puso ese puchero malvado

- Esta bien – me rendí – como tú quieras Alice

- ¡Yupi! – me abrazo - ¿terminaste?

- Si – respondí

- Entonces vamos – me tomo de un brazo y me guío a una especie de jardín que había cerca del centro comercial

Era hermoso las flores daban colores y parecía que el día nublado no mas afectaba para nada

- ¿Alice que hacemos? – pregunte curiosa

- Esme quiere unos tulipanes, los compramos y nos vamos – me explico

Buscamos y encontramos unos hermosos tulipanes y nos pusimos en marcha hacia Forks, el trayecto fue corto y en menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos en mi casa

- ¿Puedo pasar? – me pregunto Alice

- Por supuesto – le dije

Subimos mis bolsas y luego nos sentamos en el sofá

- Puedes decirme lo que quieras Alice – le dije avergonzada

- Mírame Bells – me dijo – ay Bells ¿Por qué rayos aceptaste la propuesta de mi hermano? – me tomo las manos

- ¡Por que lo amo Alice! – le solté y me largue a llorar – lo amo y no se como evitarlo

- ¡Ay Bells! – me abrazo - ¿pero no pensaste en que quizás Edward no deje a Tanya?

- ¿Tu sabes algo? – dije - ¿has visto algo?

- No – dijo sinceramente – Edward no ha decidido nada

De mi solo salió un sollozo, así que no tenia pensado decidirse por el momento

- ¿Qué hago Alice? – lloraba y estaba algo descontrolada - ¿Cómo dejo de amarlo? ¿Cómo hago para no querer estar con el?

- Tranquila Bella – me acariciaba mis cabellos – se que amas a Edward y que el es un idiota por no dejar a la Tanucha esa y estar contigo que lo amas de verdad – suspiro – pero no dejes que juegue contigo se que te costara pero tu mereces algo mucho mejor que ser la otra – me hizo mirarla – Bella tu eres una gran chica y además hermosa y mira que te lo dice una vampira genia de la moda – nos reímos ambas – así que por favor no caigas en el juego de mi hermano, se que esta mal que yo te diga eso pero el solo jugara contigo – mi corazón dolió – el te quiere si, pero Tanya lo tiene muy agarrado de ella y dudo que lo suelte – recosté mi cabeza en su hombro – así que por favor trata de no caer ante el ¿si? – me miro

- Lo prometo Alice – dije secándome las lagrimas – después de todo tu siempre sabes todo

- ¡así es! – dijo sonriendo - ¿te parece si te duchas y yo te preparo algo rico para que comer?

- No quemes la casa – le dije en broma

- ¡Tonta Bella! – me dijo – ahora anda a ducharte

- Gracias por todo Alice – la abrase

- No me des las gracias hermanita – y me devolvió el abrazo

Le hice caso a Alice y me duche, el aroma de mi shampoo y el agua caliente me ayudo, Alice tenia razón no podía caer en el juego de ser "la otra", tendría que hablar con Edward, rogaba tener fuerzas y no caer

* * *

><p>si les gusta dejen un review...y ya les dejo el 3 por hoy :)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer; los pesonajes son propiedad de la talentosa Meyer, solo la historia es mia :)**

* * *

><p>Y aqui les dejo el ultimo de hoy :D, Bella habra tomado la decision correcta? pronto lo sabremos :) y esto cada vez se pone mejor :)...y ya aparecera jacob y veremos que papel jugara en esta historia :)...gracias por leer y ojala les gusten los capitulos :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo20 "Mente vs Corazón"**

Iba de camino a la casa de los Cullen, pues hoy era viernes y Alice quería que pasara el fin de semana en su casa, no se como había conseguido que Charlie me diera permiso

- ¡Bella! – Emmett casi me mato con su abrazo de oso - ¡que bueno que viniste!

- E… Emmett – yo me iba a desmayar si no me soltaba

- ¡Emmett se va a desmayar! – grito Rosalie

- ¡Uy! – me soltó de su abrazo, pero me acomodo para que me apoyara en el – lo siento Bells

- No te preocupes oso – le dije mareada – tu eres así de efusivo

- Ves Rose, ella me entiende – y sonrío

- Si – dijo Rose – aunque casi la matas

- No es para tanto – dije - ¿y Alice? – me extraño que no hubiera salido a abrazarme

- Anda de compras con Tanya – Rosalie hizo una mueca – menos mal que Esme también esta con ellas

- Ah – fue lo único que dije

Entramos y me dijeron que dejara mis cosas en la habitación de Alice, pues tendríamos la pijamada ahí

Subí a la habitación de Alice, como ya era de noche tuve mucho cuidado con no caerme

Salí de la habitación, al frente estaba la de Edward, recordé las palabras de Alice, tenia que hablar con el, golpee la puerta

- Adelante – me respondió Edward con su voz aterciopelada

- Hola – le dije, el estaba recostado en una cama con cobertor dorado, leía un libro

- Hola – me respondió y dejo el libro de lado – no te preocupes, Alice ya me puso al tanto de tu… decisión – dijo en tono neutro

- Que bueno – le dije

- Ven y siéntate un momento

Dude, pero preferí hacerle caso, me senté en la cama y el se levanto y se arrodillo ante mi

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – me dijo, sus ojos dorados me miraban

- Si – respondí, no podía caer aunque me muriera de ganas de abrazarlo – tu estas con Tanya y yo no quiero ser parte de ese juego – baje la mirada – tu jamás me querrás o veras como ella – no hable mas

- Tu no eres un jugo – dijo serio – peo no te puedo obligar

- Me alegro que entiendas – dije con los ojos aun cerrados

- Solo déjame decirte una cosa – su voz era seductora – mírame Bella – lo hice y me arrepentí, sus ojos parecían miel, dulces y seductores – no te mentí cuando dije que te quería – mi corazón latió mas fuerte "no" me dije a mi misma "se fuerte" – y quiero que sepas que yo no quiero dejarte y aunque se que tu no quieres estar conmigo de esta forma, no me rendiré – su mirada era decisiva – tu eres mía Bella y eso no lo puedes negar – me toco la mejilla – y no pienso rendirme, luchare con todo y contra todos, solo necesito tiempo – dijo

- No puedes – le dije - ¡y no! ¡Yo no soy tuya Edward! – me pare y aleje de el - ¡tu estas con ella! – respire y me calme, no tenia que hacer un escándalo – yo te quiero, pero no quiero que juegues conmigo, tu ya tienes tu amor y yo no pienso interponerme – el me miraba – se feliz y déjame serlo, además los 2 sabemos que tu jamás dejaras a Tanya – le recalque el jamás – te deseo lo mejor – me di vuelta y me fui a la habitación de Alice, me sorprendí al ver a Rose allí

Me senté a su lado en la cama y ella me abrazo, había hecho bien y lo sabia, yo merecía algo mejor que solo ser la otra

* * *

><p>que les parece? merezco un review?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa Meyer, la historia si es mia :)**

* * *

><p>Aqui les dejo el 1º de hoy :), que ganas de pasar una tarde con los Cullen y ojala yo tuviera un hermano oso como Emmett :).<p>

Ojala les guste n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo21 "Entretención al estilo Cullen"<strong>

La pijamada había sido muy entretenida, aunque yo hubiera sido la Barbie me lo había pasado muy bien

Ahora me encontraba tomando desayuno pues Esme lo había preparado y para ser alguien que no comía comida humana lo hacia muy bien.

- Muchas gracias Esme, estaba delicioso – le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla

- Ay corazón – me abrazo – cuando quieras te preparo algo

- Gracias Esme – la abrase también, me hubiera gustado que mi mama hubiera sido así – creo que mejor me vestiré antes que Alice se enoje

- Anda ve – me dijo

Andaba con un pijama azul de seda que Alice me había comprado

Iba subiendo la escalera cuando note que Edward me miraba, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar, además me sentí intimidada pues su mirada recorría mi cuerpo completo, vi como se detenía a observar mis piernas, su escrutinio duro unos segundos, se comenzó a acercar a mi y pude ver en sus ojos como ardía el deseo

Mi cuerpo que se había quedado congelado al fin respondió, y me escape de su presencia lo más rápido que pude, me metí a la ducha para tranquilizarme

Me vestí y cuando salí Alice ya me estaba esperando

- ¿Cómo dormiste Bells? – me pregunto

- Bien – le sonreí como pude - ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

- Jugaremos béisbol – sonrío – bueno mejor dicho nosotros – "vampiros" pensé – además Emmett dijo que te daría el paseo que te prometió

- ¡Oh! – mi boca se convirtió en una "O" que emocionante, de verdad me emocionaba, sabia que eran veloces pero nunca los había visto en acción

- Entonces bajemos – me dijo – y no te preocupes que la lluvia caerá en el pueblo

Me respondió antes de que les preguntara, pues las nubes eran grises y se notaban cargadas de lluvia

- OK – le dije y bajamos juntas

Ya todos nos esperaban, hasta Tanya y Edward iban, este último no me miro

- ¿Ya estamos todos? – pregunto Carlisle, asentimos – bueno si no te molesta Bella tu te iras con Emmett y Rose en el Jeep – asentí y se lo agradecí internamente – el resto nos iremos corriendo

- Vamos Belly Bells – me dijo Emmett – pronto veras lo rápido que voy

- Fanfarrón – dijo Rosalie – vamos Bella

Seguí a Rosalie, ella me ayudo a subirme al jeep gigante de Emmett

- Vamos – dijo Emmett, menos mal que tenían una especia de arnés pues Emmett parecía entretenido al ver como rebotaba cada vez que había una rama de un árbol en el camino

Llegamos a un claro y ya estaban todos listo, ahora era el turno de Emmett ayudarme a bajar y el no me soto, sino que me puso en su espalda, vi como Edward le daba una mirada de ¿celos?

Me bajo y se alistaron para jugar, como yo no iba a jugar me ubique para poder observarlos

Quede impresionada, su rapidez era increíble, jamás volvería a pensar que el béisbol era absurdo después de esto

El mas rápido parecía ser Edward cuando el y Emmett chocaron en el aire sonó como si un trueno hubiera sido emitido desde las profundidades de la tierra

Estaba maravillada viéndolos jugar, así que me tomo por sorpresa cuando Emmett se coloco frente a mí

- ¿Lista Belly Bells? – y se agacho

- Si oso – le respondí, me subí a su espalda

- Sujétate Bells – me dijo

Vi como Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie y Alice sonreían, así que yo también lo hice, la sensación cuando Emmett comenzó a correr fue indescriptible, el viento me revoloteaba el cabello sentí la libertad

- ¡Wow! – dije

Emmett se reía, me sentía feliz y libre de todo

No se cuanto rato Emmett corrió conmigo en su espalda, pero cuando volvimos al claro todos nos miraban sonrientes, bueno excepto Tanya y Edward

Emmett me bajo con cuidado de su espalda, la adrenalina que corría por mis venas era indescriptible

- ¿Te gusto Bells? – Emmett estaba entusiasmado

- Si – salte a su cuello – gracias hermano oso

El me devolvió el abrazo

- Gracias por lo de hermano oso – me dijo y me bajo

Y así pase mi tarde con los Cullen, de verdad Emmett se convirtió en mi hermano ese día.

* * *

><p>si les gusto dejen un review :D<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: solo la historia es mia, los personajes son de la talentosa Meyer :D**

* * *

><p>Y aparecio Jacob! para las que preguntaron si el estaria en la historia, aqui esta. Eso si es amigo de Tanya, asi que veremos que cosas trae su llegada :).Supongo que el fic pronto pasara a M..nose...los lemmons no vienen todavia,pero si lenguaje fuerte..asi que tal vez pase a M...ojala les guste...y ya subo el 3º de hoy :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo22 "Extraño"<strong>

Estábamos en los últimos días del instituto, Alice me había tratado de convencer para ir al baile de graduación pero mantuve firme mi posición de no ir

Hoy iba a dar mis últimos exámenes, me baje de los tranquila hasta que note que todos los ojos se posaban en un chico moreno, alto, de pelo oscuro, los ojos del muchacho se posaron en mi, yo no lo concia pero el no quitaba su mirada de mi rostro

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – la voz de Alice rompió mi escrutinio del chico - ¿y ese quien es?

- No se – le respondí

- ¡Jacob! – Tanya corrió al encuentro del chico, lo conocía

El chico la abrazo aunque mantuvo una cierta distancia

Edward le lanzaba miradas extrañas al chico, quizás que estaría pensando el chico ese, Jacob

Me dirigí con Alice a dar nuestros exámenes, ella solo los daba para apoyarme

- ¿Y Bella, que harás en tus vacaciones? – dijo Alice

- No se – respondí, caminábamos hacia la cafetería – supongo que me quedare en casa

- ¡Pero Bella! – Se detuvo mientras yo me compraba el almuerzo - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros o algo?

- No se Alice – dije – no quiero incomodar, además no me servirá para dejarme de quien tu sabes – la mire triste

- Tienes razón – dijo – bueno ya veremos que hacer

Nos dirigimos a la mesa con los otros a almorzar

Vi que Tanya no estaba y que Edward parecía estar de humor de perros por eso, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pude ver el deseo en ellos, mi cuerpo reacciono al instante, "Bella concéntrate" me recordé a mi misma

El día paso rapidísimo, los Cullen se fueron antes pues Alice quería darles los últimos detalles a sus trajes para el baile de graduación

No fui consciente de que había alguien al lado de mi camioneta hasta que me lo tropecé de frente, era el chico ese, Jacob

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dije algo

- Eres ruda – me dio una mirada que me dio asco – me gusta eso

- Si buscas a Tanya no se donde esta – dije tratando de subirme a mi camioneta, pero el no me dejaba pasar

- No la busco a ella – dijo, se acerco peligrosamente y me beso en la comisura de los labios – nos vemos cariño – y se fue en su moto

No supe como llegue a mi casa, solo fui consciente cuando estuve en mi habitación temblando y llorando

Jacob no me gustaba, es mas me daba la impresión de que ocultaba algo, y aquel beso me había dado tanto asco, no quería que aquel muchacho me tocara de nuevo pero presentía que el no se iba a rendir

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, vi que era Alice, pero en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie

Me metí a la ducha con ropa y todo y que ese momento desee mas que nunca que Edward estuviera a mi lado y me abrazara

Pero mi realidad era otra, yo amaba a alguien prohibido y el no me quería lo suficiente como para jugarse por mi, otro sollozo se me escapo de mi garganta, estaba sola.

* * *

><p>si les gusta dejen un review :)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: la historia es producto de mi cabeza loca, los personajes son propiedad de Meyer :)**

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas...aqui dejo el 3º por hoy :) ojala les guste...y no crean que por que Bella se refugio en Edward cedio a su peticion...eso no ha pasado :)<p>

Espero que les guste y nos vemos en los proximos capitulos :).

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo23 "Débil"<strong>

Luego de mi ataque de pánico, me seque y me coloque el pijama, no me quede dormida al instante de hecho llore un largo rato antes de cerrar mis ojos

Desperté asustadísima, la pesadilla que estaba teniendo era horrible, no recordaba muy bien, solo sabía que estaba oscuro y escuchaba unas risas macabras de fondo

Me toque mis mejillas y sentí mis lagrimas, a lo mejor había llorado durante mi pesadilla

De repente note que había alguien mas en mi habitación, mire hacia la pared que estaba en penumbra, vi el destello de unos ojos dorados y mientras caminaba el intruso hacia la luz, vi aquel cabello bronce que me era tan familiar

- ¿Edward? – lo llame, tenia la voz pastosa por el llanto - ¿Edward? – volví a repetir, el no hacia nada

Me sentí triste y comencé a llorar de nuevo, sentí como mi cama se movía y vi que Edward estaba sentado frente a mi, pero no decía ni hacia nada, solo me miraba, no se que paso por mi cabeza que me acerque a el y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y allí me quede llorando, al segundo de haberlo hecho me di cuenta de que estaba siendo débil una vez mas, me iba a retirar cuando sentí sus fríos brazos envolviéndome

El acomodo su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello y allí se quedo hasta que yo comencé a sollozar, hasta que ya no tenía mas lagrimas

- Lo siento – dije con voz ronca – no debí hacerlo

- No te preocupes – dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas – perdón si te asuste, pero Alice estaba preocupada por ti y yo vine a ver como estabas

- Esto bien – mentí – Alice seguramente exagero

- No creo que haya exagerado – me miro serio

- No pasa nada – volví a mentir – solo era una pesadilla, nada mas

- ¿Segura? – pregunto

- Segura – dije tratando de que no preguntara nada más

- Bueno entonces me voy – dijo mirándome

El pánico se apodero de mí y no supe por que dije lo siguiente

-¡No! – Grite – quédate conmigo por favor – le rogué

No se que vio en mis ojos que no pregunto nada, de hecho se recostó a mi lado y me hizo poner mi cabeza en su pecho, se sentía bien, lo mire de reojo y vi que el miraba la pared

Me dedique a observarlo, como su mandíbula parecía tallada por dioses, su nariz que le daba ese perfil único y sus labios que me volvían loca

No fui consciente cuando me acerque y le bese sus labios, el no parecía sorprendido y coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura haciendo que yo quedara sobre el

El beso era mas romántico que los otros que Edward me había dado, su lengua exploraba mi boca y yo por mi parte hacia lo mismo con la suya

Podía sentir como el me apegaba mas a el, mis manos recorrían su pecho duro, rompió el beso solo para poder ponerse sobre mi

Edward besaba mi cuello haciendo que cada una de las terminaciones de mi cuerpo despertaran, mi cuerpo pedía el contacto con la piel de Edward, metí mis manos bajo la polera de Edward y pude sentir su espalda firme y musculosa bajo mis dedos, un gemido se escapo de sus labios, un click sonó en mi cabeza, no podía entregarme así, no me lo merecía

- Edward… - mi voz estaba ronca del deseo – para

Me callo con un beso apasionado, un gemido escapo de mi boca cuando el mordió mi labio inferior, sentí como sus manos frías se metían bajo mi camisa, en vez de estremecerme por su baja temperatura era el placer de su toque

- Edward por favor para – le rogué, algo en el tono de mi voz lo hizo detenerse

Avergonzada por mi debilidad hacia el, escondí mi cara en su pecho

- perdón – dije bajo, escondida todavía en su pecho

De nuevo se movió y ahora me coloco a mi encima de el, no dijo nada solo me acariciaba la espalda y al rato comenzó a tararear una melodía que no conocía

Mis ojos me pesaron y finalmente me dormí

Sabia que Alice me mataría pero ahora me sentía completa en los brazos del vampiro que era mi debilidad

* * *

><p>si les gusto dejen su review :D<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:la historia es mia..los personajes son de Meyer :).**

* * *

><p>Aqui estoy actualizando :)...hoy dejare 3 capitulos mas...y quisiera pedir un favor...si alguna de uds chicas que lee sabe como arreglar el orden de los capitulos, ya que tuve una confusion y los capitulos 1 y 2 me quedaron como lso 14 y 15..alguien sabe como ordenarlos? si saben me dejam un mensaje privado por favor :) serian de gran ayuda y se los agradeceria muchisiimo...ahora les dejo estos capitulos y ojala les gusten :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo24 "Sospechas"<strong>

Cuando desperté Edward no estaba a mi lado pero si había una rosa roja en mi almohada, la mire por unos minutos, luego decidí que como ya no tenia que ir al instituto iría a la reserva india de la de Push específicamente a la playa First Beach

Alice y los Cullen irían al baile así que hoy estaría sola

Me vestí y desayune algo, Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar, el día estaba nublado pero no frío y eso se agradecía

Me subí a la camioneta y comencé el viaje a la Push, el camino estaba rodeado de bosque, baje mi ventana para poder disfrutar del aire

Llegue a First Beach y me maravíllese con la belleza de la playa en forma de media luna, la isla de St James se veía en el horizonte, era hermosa, como no había nadie a la vista me baje el pantalón pues me había colocado mi bikini, el agua era helada, pero no importaba, siempre me había fascinado nadar, me saque la polera y me fui a nadar, lo hice solo un rato pues no quería enfermarme

Me volví a colocar mi ropa e hice una fogata para calentarme, eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando de entre las rocas sentí unos gemidos, me puse roja pues se notaba que había alguien teniendo relaciones entre los roqueríos, los gemidos eran cada vez mas altos, así que saque mi mp3 y me coloque los audífonos y subí el volumen

Espere un rato hasta que me di el valor y me saque los audífonos y gracias a dios ya no se sentían los gemidos, note como una cabellera rubia salía detrás de los roqueros, me escondí "que rayos hace Tanya aquí" pensé, la vi alejarse e irse en un Porsche rojo

Me pare y decidí irme pues si ella estaba aquí de seguro Edward estaba con ella, y no quería verlo después de haber escuchado lo que estaban haciendo

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al toparme con el chico, Jacob en vez de Edward, me tense pues aun no olvidaba la última vez que lo había visto, el noto mi presencia y se acerco a mí

- Hola lindura – me saludo pretendiendo ser seductor, vi que su cuello tenia unas marcas de ¿arañazos y nos chupones?

- Hola – lo salude secamente

- ¿Qué haces aquí solita? – dijo mirándome – yo se – sonrío – vienes a verme

- No – le respondí – de hecho yo ya me iba – lo mire – además tu ya tienes compañía ¿o no? – dije valientemente

Su cara cambio y ya no era amistosa

- Lo dices tu, la que solo desea que el idiota de ese vampiro se la coja – sonrío maliciosamente – no creas que seas mi tipo cariño – añadió, yo estaba en shock ¿Cómo rayos sabia? Y con que derecho me decía eso

- Me parece que tengo razón – dijo de nuevo – eres una cualquiera, pero me gusta eso – vi como su mano se dirigía a mi cara

Me aleje, tome mis cosas y salí sin mirarlo aunque Jacob me grito

- Yo que tu tendría cuidado – dijo – pues la perra de novia del vampiro sabe lo de ustedes dos, así que debes cuidarte tu espalda – y se fue dejándome shockeada

Así que Tanya sospechaba, eso yo ya lo suponía, con razón Alice me había advertido, tendría que tener cuidado, pues yo sabia que si Tanya quería me podía hacer daño no solo a mi sino a Charlie

Luego pensé en la chica que estaba con Jacob, estaba segura de que era Tanya, caí en cuenta Tanya estaba con Jacob en los roqueríos, ellos eran los de los gemidos, tenia que hablar con Alice pero sabia que no me creería

Camine y me subí a la camioneta, al llegar a casa evite a Charlie y subí a mi habitación, estaba en una encrucijada en la cual solo yo saldría perdiendo.

* * *

><p>que les parecio? tanya conoce a jacob..veremos si bella le cuenta a los cullen o no :

dejen un review :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:los personajes son de Meyer..la historia si es mia totalmente :)**

* * *

><p>Aqui dejo el 2º cap de hoy...espero les guste :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo25 "Decisiones"<strong>

Hoy no iría a casa de los Cullen, pues para ser sincera no quería encontrarme con Tanya, no quería salir tampoco pues no quería encontrarme con Jacob en la calle

Charlie estaba raro, yo lo atribuía a mucho trabajo pues últimamente habían desaparecido excursionistas y todavía no encontraban los cuerpos

Por lo que yo ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, buscando algo interesante en Internet, no había mucho así que me dedique a escuchar música

Me tire a la cama y comencé a pensar en como había cambiado mi vida desde que los Cullen habían llegado a Forks, había encontrado una amiga y tenia una "familia" por decirlo así, pero por otra parte había cometido el error de sentir cosas por alguien que no era para mi y ahora no sabia como sacármelo de la mente y del corazón

Y ahora llegaba el chico ese Jacob que me miraba de una forma que me atemorizaba, tendría que cuidarme de el, "tendré que decidir" pensé, alejarme de los Cullen me era imposible, los quería mucho y ellos ya eran una familia para mi, alejarme de Edward, eso me estaba costando pero tenia que ser fuerte, "y lo que viste en la playa" me recordó mi mente, no podía contar que había visto a Tanya con Jacob juntos por que a lo mejor yo me había equivocado y además dudaba que Edward me creyera y sabia que Tanya podía hacerle algo a papá, lo sabia

Tenia muchas decisiones que tomar, decidí acostarme pues me estaba doliendo la cabeza y todavía me quedaban 4 semanas de vacaciones para pensar, me dirigí a ducharme, el agua caliente hizo que me relajara, me seque mi pelo con la toalla y con otra me envolví el cuerpo y salí para ir a mi habitación, estaba distraída por lo que grite cuando vi a Edward parado al lado de mi ventana, el con su velocidad vampírica cubrió mi boca así que mi grito quedo en nada

Me puse rojísima cuando recordé que solo llevaba una toalla y debajo de ella solo tenía puesto un hot pant

El retiro su mano que tapaba mi boca, dio un paso hacia atrás y su mirada me recorrió, sabia que notaba como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a eso así que agache mi vista

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije en voz baja sin mirarlo

- Alice me mando a verte – dijo, pero sin detener su examen a mi cuerpo

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte

- Dijo que tenias que decirme algo – me miro la cara, yo me tense

- ¿Yo? – dije nerviosa – yo no tengo nada que decirte – me moví y me senté en la cama pues mis rodillas temblaban "débil" pensé

- ¿Estas segura? – su aliento frío en mi oreja hizo que un escalofrío de placer bajara por mi columna, solo sacudí mi cabeza diciendo "si"

Sentí como su nariz se posaba en mi hombro y llegaba hasta mi oreja derecha

- Hueles fantástico – dijo en mi oreja, mi pulso estaba disparado al igual que mi corazón - ¿Por qué no me dices que si Bella? – me pregunto seductoramente y dejo cae una de sus frías manos en mis piernas

- Por que… por que solo es un juego para ti – dije con los ojos cerrados y empezando a hiperventilar

- ¿Un juego? – comenzó a besarme el cuello y bajo hasta mi hombro - ¿y tu no quieres jugar? – su mano que estaba en mi rodilla comenzó a subir lentamente hacia arriba

- ¡Edward para! – Con mis manos retire su mano de mi muslo - ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Comencé a llorar - ¿Por qué solo no me dejas en paz?

-¿Quieres que te deje en paz? – de repente su expresión se volvió fría - ¿eso quieres? – su cabeza ya no estaba en mi hombro

- Si – le respondí – tu te vas a casar con Tanya, es a ella a quien amas ¿no? – mi corazón se acelero, si tan solo me dijera que no- tengo razón-dije al notar que no me iba a responder – háceme el favor de irte – me pare y el hizo lo mismo – dile a Alice que mañana iré a visitarla

- Lo haré – sus ojos estaban fríos

Quería tomar su rostro, pero ya le había dicho que tenia que alejarse de mi, lo miraba esperando que se fuera, no se que me impulso a abrazarlo

- Que seas feliz – le dije como explicando mi acción – en tu futuro matrimonio

El no me dijo nada solo coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó mas contra su cuerpo

- **_Tu es ma plus grande faiblasse_** _(tu eres mi mas grande debilidad)_ – dijo mientras enterraba su cara en la curva de mi cuello

Se aparto de mí y me dio una mirada que no supe descifrar y en un parpadeo se había ido, me vestí en silencio, me acosté y pronto las lágrimas llegaron, tenia que seguir firme en mi decisión por más que doliera.

* * *

><p>las frases que estan en frances( en ese idioma estan) tienen su traduccion al lado, por las dudas lo aclaro :) ojala les guste el capitulo :)<p>

dejen reviews :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: la historia es mia...los personajes no u.u son propiedad de la talentosa Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Y este es el ultimo capitulo de hoy...este fue uno de los capitulos que mas me costo escribir, pues me puse en el lugar de Bella y creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella...ojala les guste y por favor...si alguien sabe sobre lo que pregunte en el primer capitulo que deje hoy ( el 24) mande el mensaje y se lo agradecere en el alma :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo26 "Corazón Roto"<strong>

Alice me había llamado temprano para decirme que fuera a visitarla pues ella y Esme querían verme

Así que en eso estaba ahora, estaba manejando a la casa de los Cullen, al llegar al instante note que Alice no estaba en casa pues si lo hubiera estado ella ya estaría estrangulándome con sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos

No sabia si esperarla en la camioneta o golpear la puerta y ver quien estaba, algo me impulso a caminar hasta la entrada, toque la manilla y la puerta se abrió sola

Me quede pensando si pasar o no, mire al cielo y note que empezaría a llover dentro de un rato así que mejor decidí entrar, la casa estaba mas o menos silenciosa solo se escuchaban unos ruidos en el 2º piso, como si estuvieran moviendo algo, supuse que tal vez seria alguno de los Cullen remodelando

Me senté en el sofá que quedaba frente al ventanal y me dedique a mirar el bosque y pensar, los ruidos del 2º piso eran más fuertes ahora, se escuchaba el golpe de algún mueble contra la pared y unos ¿gemidos?

Mi mente empezó a trabajar a mil, algo me decía que no debía subir pero mi lado curioso me insistía que tenia que ver que pasaba, mi batalla interna duro unos 2 minutos hasta que gano mi parte curiosa

Subí despacio tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando llegue al 2º piso trate de ver de donde venia el ruido, me paralice cuando escuche unos gemidos venir desde la habitación de Edward

"Necesito salir" grite en mi mente, el asco y el dolor hacían estragos en mi, pero con lo masoquista que soy me pare frente a la puerta y mire pues esta no estaba completamente cerrada y lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se partiera irremediablemente, Edward y Tanya estaban desnudos sobre la cama, el estaba sobre ella mientras Tanya tenia sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, Tanya gemía mientras Edward le besaba el cuello

"Tengo que irme ahora" pensé, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, de repente vi como la mirada de Tanya se fijaba en mí, una sonrisa malévola se formo en sus labios

- Edward – dijo ella - ¿me amas? – dio un gemido pues algo había hecho Edward

"Por favor cuerpo respóndeme" rogué, no necesitaba escuchar esto

- Si – respondió Edward con una voz ronca – te amo solo a ti

Sentí como si un hilo de agua fría bajara por todo mi cuerpo

Tanya me sonrío y siguió gimiendo de un movimiento rápido dio vuelta a Edward quedando ella sobre el

Mi cuerpo reacciono, me di vuelta, pero los gemidos de ambos no paraban, me tape mis odios con mis manos pero nada los acallaba

Baje aturdida por el dolor y con lagrimas en mis ojos, salí y ni siquiera pensé en irme a casa

Tenia que correr, aléjame de todo, solo saque mi chaqueta amarilla y me interne en el bosque, la imagen de Edward y Tanya me acosaba, comencé a correr sin rumbo adentrándome en el bosque, mis sollozos eran cada vez mas audibles y desesperados

Mis ojos estaban ciegos con lagrimas así que no me fije que había un tronco caído, me tropecé con el y caí

No quise pararme y allí lance un grito de angustia, llore, llore como nunca, no me importaba nada, mi corazón estaba roto, ya no sentía nada

Estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia cuando sentí unos movimientos entre los árboles y vi la sombra de un hombre

- Pobre ricura – reconocí la voz como la de Jacob – no sabia que las putas lloraban

Se acerco a mí, yo ya no me podía mover

- Veremos como haces tu trabajo – dijo

Me dio vuelta a la fuerza y me quito mi chaqueta

- Tienes lo tuyo – dijo

Trate de zafarme de el, empecé a patalear y gritar

- ¡Cállate estúpida! – y sentí como me golpeo con algo duro la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro…

* * *

><p>Y que opinan? dejen un review :)...cambie a M por que desde aqui se pone mas "pesado" o mas "oscuro" el fic<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:los personajes son de Meyer..la historia..eso si es mia :)**

* * *

><p>Hola chicas...aqui actualizando...la buena noticia..arregle el tema de los capitulos y ahora si estan en orden :), asi que pueden leer tranquilas :)...y aclaro para las que leyeron el ultimo capitulo..Jacob no viola a Bella..pero eso no significa que no vaya a hacerle cosas en el futuro...y este capitulo es desde la perspectiva de Edward...habra unos asi en el futuro..para que entendamos tambien que pasa por la linda cabeza de nuestro vampiro..ojala les guste :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo27 "Sin corazón" <em>Edward POV<em>**

Tanya descansaba en mi pecho después de que hubiésemos hecho el amor ya 2 veces, cada vez que trataba de sacar el tema de que nuestra relación no funcionaba, ella se lanzaba sobre mí y yo no me podía resistir

De repente una esencia llego a mi, era de la persona que desde hace meses ocupaba toda mi mente, Bella, aquel olor a fresas que me volvía loco

- Tenemos que vestirnos – dije sacando a Tanya de mi pecho

- No quiero – hizo un puchero – hagámoslo de nuevo

- No – le respondí frío – los demás están por llegar –y era cierto, podía sentir los pensamientos de Alice cerca

De repente capte una visión, Bella corría por el bosque y lloraba, luego la visión cambiaba y Bella estaba tirada en medio del bosque con un charco de sangre y golpeada, sentí como estacionaban los autos

- ¡Edward! – era el grito de Alice - ¡maldito! ¡¿Que has hecho?

- ¿De que rayos hablas Alice? – le dije molesto, y allí me mostró la visión completa, Bella había llegado antes a la casa, mi garganta se seco, vi como ella nos había visto a mi y a Tanya teniendo sexo, algo recorrió en mi cuando vi el dolor el sus ojos chocolate, la vi corre por el bosque y gritar de dolor

- ¡Eres un maldito! – dijo Alice - ¡como no te diste cuenta!

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Emmett me miro furioso - ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella? – me tomo del cuello - ¡Responde!

- Déjalo Emmett – Jasper intervino – hay que buscarla antes de que sea tarde

- Si algo le pasa – los ojos de Emmett destilaban odio hacia mi – te matare – y me soltó

Mientras salíamos de la casa vi como Carlisle y Esme me mandaban miradas de enojo

Tenia que encontrarla, esto era mi culpa y si algo le pasaba no podría soportarlo, su aroma me golpeo, tendría que estar sangrando junto a su olor había otro, uno repugnante, como de hombre lobo, pero eso era imposible

Como yo era el mas rápido de todos me apresure en llegar al lugar en donde su olor estaba mas concentrado, por algo arranco hacia el corazón del bosque, pero no tenia tiempo, corrí mas rápido hasta que la vi

Su pelo estaba sobre su cara y tenía heridas algo graves, pero lo que mas me impacto fue tenía su blusa desgarrada completamente y sus pantalones estaban abiertos

Quizás que le había pasado si yo no hubiera llegado, no quise pensar en eso, me acerque a ella con cuidado y un grito de rabia y horror se escapo de mis labios

Estaba llena de golpes incluso su rostro que me acosaba todo el día tenia marcas de dedos como si la hubieran apretado violentamente

"¿Quién le había hecho eso a mi ángel?" pensé, la moví cuidadosamente y me saque mi camisa para taparla, aun así no pude de parar de admirar lo bella que era, su cintura pequeña, sus pechos que parecían ser suaves como la seda "tengo que concentrarme" me regañe, la tome en brazos cual bebe y con cuidado comencé a caminar

De repente Alice y Emmett estaban frente a mí

- ¡Suéltala! – dijo Alice – Emmett tu llévala a casa para que Carlisle la revise y dile a Jasper que se quede con ella

Cuando Emmett la saco de mis brazos pude sentir un vacío, vi como Emmett la llevaba a casa

- ¡No te le acerques!- me grito Alice – todo esto es tu culpa ¡maldita sea! – "eso lo se" pensé - ¿quieres que ella termine así? – me pregunto – eres un egoísta Edward – y se fue corriendo a la casa

Yo me quede ahí, no podía volver a la casa todavía pues de seguro Alice y Emmett me patearían

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella, se veía muy golpeada, ¿Quién le había hecho eso? recordé el olor y trate de rastrearlo, el mal nacido que le había hecho eso a mi Bella lo pagaría con su muerte, le arrancaría su corazón pues al ver a Bella así había sentido que yo no tenia corazón en mi pecho, pues la muchacha malherida se lo había llevado.

* * *

><p>si les gusto dejen un review :)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:la historia es mia..los personajes lamentablemente no u.u..esos son de Meyer**

* * *

><p>Aqui va el 2º...Ojala yo pudiera tener a Jasper cerca en esos momentos en que todo te agobia..no seria genial?ahora veremos como se porta Edward ¬¬...ojala les guste y ya subo el ultimo :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo28 "Rota"<strong>

- Bella, Bella, reacciona por favor – alguien me llamaba y lloraba por mi, ¿pero quien era? – Soy Alice- Alice "mi amiga" - ¡Bella despierta!

Me moví y abrí mis ojos vi a Alice a mi lado y a Jasper mirándome desde una silla en donde estaba sentado

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte desorientada, de repente me atacaron las imágenes; Edward y Tanya teniendo sexo, yo gritando por el bosque, Jacob, Jacob manoseándome - ¡Jacob! – grite

- No te preocupes Bella – dijo Jasper, dándome tranquilidad con su don – el no te hizo nada

- ¿Estas seguro? – dije algo asustada

- Si – dijo el

- OK – me relaje - ¿Cómo me encontraron? – me senté en la cama y me apoye en el hombro de Alice

- Tuve una visión – dijo Alice – y nos apuramos lo mas que pudimos – hizo una pausa – Emmett, yo & Edward te fuimos a buscar – la mire – Edward te encontró y Emmett te trajo hasta aquí y Carlisle te reviso y esperamos a que despertaras – dijo rápidamente

- Oh – dije, me estire y una mueca de dolor se formo en mi cara – me debo de ver horrible – dije bromeando

Jasper y Alice se dieron miradas sombrías, como pude me pare y me vi en el espejo, mi cara tenía marcas de dedos y mi cuello también

- Me veo horrible – dije

- No te preocupes Bells, yo te cubro lo hematomas con maquillaje – por 1º vez deje que me maquillara Alice, me dejo decente por lo menos

Me vestí y no sabia como bajaría pues las piernas me dolían mucho

- ¿Me permite señorita? – Jasper me tendió una mano

- Bueno – le dije, me tomo en brazos y bajamos con Alice a nuestro lado

- ¡Bellita! – Emmett llego a mi lado – dame a mi hermanita Jazzie

- No la mates Emmett – dijo Alice

Jasper me paso de sus brazos a los de Emmett y este me sentó en una silla en la cocina

Esme me sirvió un desayuno riquísimo, mientras desayunaba Rosalie se dedico a peinarme

No vi en el día ni a Edward ni Tanya y eso lo agradecí

- ¿Charlie sabe que estoy aquí? – le pregunte a Alice

- Si – dijo – yo lo llame en la tarde, así que no te preocupes – y sonrío

Como estaba en la habitación de Alice, me dedique a pensar

Di las gracias por que Jacob no me había hecho nada, aunque sus golpes dolían, no se cuando me quede dormida pero no pude dormir mucho pues alguien golpeo la puerta

- Adelante – dije dormida aun, pero no duro mucho cuando Edward entro por la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a pedirte perdón – dijo

- No te tengo que perdonarte – las lagrimas se hicieron presentes – ahora vete

- Bella… - se comenzó a acercar a mí

- ¡Vete! – le grite y me tape la cara con las manos

- ¡Edward vete! – Sentí la voz de Alice - ya se fue – se sentó a mi lado y yo la abrase y así en su hombro, llore, hasta que Jasper llego y la relevo

- Lamento que estés así Bella – dijo Jasper – pero pasara, lo prometo

- No se Jasper – le dije – me siento rota y no se si algún día dejare de sentirme así

- Lo harás – dijo mirándome – eres fuerte

- ¿Tu crees? – le pregunte

- Si – me respondió – ahora duerme o Alice nos matara

- Tienes razón – le dije – puedes irte, estaré bien

- Lo se – dijo – duerme bien

Me acomode y dormí bien, aunque sospeche que Jasper estaba asegurándose de eso, aunque en mis sueños vagaba por el bosque perdida… y rota, así estaba ahora rota y no sabia como arreglarme

* * *

><p>si les gusta dejen un review :D<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer..la historia salio de mi loca cabeza xD**

* * *

><p>uf! Bella dandose animos aqui...por le menos la chica trata :)...creo que subire el 30 tambien :) por que parece que mañana ( mas tarde en donde vivo) saldre a ver a mis primos..asi que dejo 1 capitulo mas de regalo :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo29 "Voy a estar bien"<strong>

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi incidente con Jacob, mis moretones habían desparecido, menos mal que Charlie no los había visto, ya faltaba poco para que entráramos al instituto y para mi cumpleaños 18, asunto con el cual Alice estaba obsesionada pues quería una fiesta

- Alice no – era la decima vez que venia y trataba de convencerme

- ¡Pero Bells! Es tu cumpleaños – se puso a hacer ese puchero

- ¡Aghhh! – Me gano "pensé" – Ok Alice celébrame mi cumpleaños

- ¡Gracias Bella! – y me abrazo

- Un momento – rompí el abrazo – eso si tengo condiciones

- Escucho – dijo

- Solo tu familia, excepto esos dos – Alice asintió, sabia que hablaba de Edward y Tanya – y solo eso

- No te preocupes Bells – dijo – ellos estarán arreglando todo para el matrimonio – se tapo la boca con sus manos – Bella, yo

- No te preocupes Alice – le dije – estaré bien – respire – además nunca pensé que el se quedaría conmigo

- Lo siento Bella – dijo abrazándome – Edward te ama lo se, pero no entiendo que le debe a Tanya – la mire – no puedo verlo con mi don, no se – se sobo sus sienes

- No te preocupes Alice – le sonreí – tal vez el no me ama lo suficiente – suspire – y bueno ¿no vienes a hacer algo?

- Si – sonrío – te tomare las medidas y luego tu y yo iremos a escoger la tela para tu vestido

Me dio vergüenza que Alice me viera en ropa interior, pero luego de un rato solo estaba riendo con Alice con sus propuestas de vestidos

- Ahora vamos a Port Ángeles – dijo Alice y me tomo del brazo

Me entretuve mucho eligiendo las telas con Alice, me empezaba a sentir mejor pero no duro mucho pues pasamos por una tienda de ropas para novios y allí estaba Edward probándose su esmoquin para la boda, nuestros ojos se encontraron y mi corazón se acelero como siempre

Menos mal que Alice me saco del trance "tengo que estar bien" me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez, en mi mente mientras iba de vuelta a mi casa

Quede de ir una vez a la semana a la casa de Alice a ver los avances del vestido

Otra vez Charlie no estaba en casa sabia que ahora estaban persiguiendo a una especie de lobos gigantes que excursionistas habían visto

Subí a mi habitación y me extraño ver una orquídea roja como la sangre en mi cama, me asuste pues esa no era la flor que Edward me regalaba, me acerque a verla mas de cerca y vi que no era roja, sino que era blanca y estaba manchada con sangre, sentí que me mareaba y así que como pude bota la flor y elimine todo el rastro de el, yo sabia que esto era una amenaza de Tanya, pero ella ya no tenia que preocuparse, ella había ganado, yo no iba a quitarle a Edward "como si pudiera" dijo mi conciencia

Decidí ducharme puse a Debussy de fondo y entre a la ducha, el agua caliente me relajo "voy a estar bien" me lo comencé a repetir en la mente

Ya estaba relajada así que salí de la ducha, me coloque el pijama y me dirigí a la habitación, busque un libro y leí un rato y cuando me dormí todavía pensaba en mi nueva meta: que pasara lo que pasara, yo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>ya saben..si les gusta dejen review :)<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:historia mia..personajes de Meyer XD**

* * *

><p>He aqui uno de los capitulos mas imporntantes! aqui sabran por que Edward esta con Tanya..para este capitulo mi hermana me ayudo...lo escribi un dia tarde mientras conversaba con ella :) asi que este capitulo esta ideado por las dos :) ojala les guste..y nos leemos :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo30 "Edward si tiene corazón"<strong>

Ya solo quedaba una semana para volver al instituto, Alice y los Cullen tenían algo que hacer referente a la boca de Edward, yo aprovechando en un da de sol decidí salir de excursión hacia el prado de las flores

Llegue cuando el sol casi estaba en la mitad del cielo, me senté con mis piernas estiradas y disfrute sintiendo el sol en mi cara, de repente sentí una caricia fría en mi mejilla, abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward sentado igual que yo solo que mirándome a mi, su mano estaba en mi mejilla y sus ojos me miraban con algo de tristeza y anhelo en ellos

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte

- Vine a pensar – me respondió

- Bueno entonces te dejo – me estaba parando para irme cuando el me detuvo

- Quédate – me dijo – algo en su mirada tono de voz me convenció

- ¿Te pasa algo malo? – le pregunte, pues se veía confundido

- La verdad – hizo una pausa – si

Lo mire y me mordí en labio inferior para no preguntarle que era lo que pasaba

- No se si me case con Tanya – dijo mirándome, yo estaba en shock ¿Por qué me decía esto?

- Creo que ella esta con otro – dijo mirando hacia los árboles – además yo nunca la he amado

Me quede en blanco… y no pude evitar preguntar

- ¿Y por que estas con ella? – dije en tono algo critico – perdón no es mi asunto

- No, no te preocupes – dijo - ¿quieres escuchar mi historia?

- Si tu quieres – le sonreí, el me sonrío de vuelta

- Carlisle me convirtió en vampiro en el verano de 1918, me encontró junto a mis padres muriendo de gripe española en un hospital de Chicago – el parecía estar mas allá mientras me contaba su historia – desde entonces estoy a su lado como su hijo, al tiempo se nos unieron Esme y Rosalie – hizo una pausa – luego Rosalie encontró a Emmett, yo en cambio siempre estuve solo – me miro – luego Alice y Jasper se nos unieron y yo seguía solo

- ¿Y cuando te emparejaste con Tanya? – dije curiosa

- Hace unos 30 años – dijo - Tanya siempre fue persistente – río amargamente – y yo siempre la rechazaba caballerosamente, pero luego paso algo que me hizo aceptarla

- ¿Qué paso? – mi curiosidad era mucha

- Una noche hace ya 30 años, yo caminaba solo por la calles de Florencia – me miro – estaba allí por un carnaval – su mirada se volvió sombría – de repente leí unos pensamientos de unos monstruos, pues lo que hacían les quitaba el adjetivo de humanos – sus ojos estaban opacos – los encontré, eran 2 y atacaban a una mujer, ella tenia un bebe y este lloraba a un lado mientas ellos la violaban y golpeaban – yo estaba llorando – los ate sin pensarlo y me acerque a ver a la mujer, pero ella ya estaba a punto de morir, aunque le quedaban fuerzas para pedirme algo – pude sentir lo que Edward sintió, odio y pena por el bebe – me dijo "cuida de mi bebe" – y murió – el miro mis ojos lleno de lagrimas – apenas tome el bebe me vi rodeado de los guardias de los Vulturis

- ¿Los vulturis? – pregunte

- Ellos se encargan de que todos los vampiros cumplamos las reglas – dijo – los guardias me llevaron a Volterra para juzgarme – bajo la cabeza – por un momento pensé que iba a matarme pues me negué a ser parte de ellos – se puso serio – pero antes de que Félix me partiera en mil pedazos, Tanya apareció – me miro a los ojos – Tanya prometió vigilarme para que jamás matara a un humano así

- ¿Y te dejaron libre? – lo mire a los ojos

- Si, pero con condiciones – hizo una pausa - me tenia que cazar con Tanya pues ella era ahora mi guardiana por así decirlo y cuando me casara debía ir ante ellos a presentarme para demostrar que había cumplido el trato

- ¿Y si no lo haces? – le dije

- Ellos vendrán por mí y toda mi familia y nos mataran – dijo

- Edward ¿Qué paso con el bebe? – le dije, pues no me había contado que había pasado con el

- Tanya se encargo de que fuera cuidado por una familia – dijo

Me quede callada, algo me decía que no era así

- Es por eso que no puedo dejar así como así a Tanya – me miro – no quiero que masacren a mi familia por mi culpa

allí entendí el drama de Edward

- Entonces cásate Edward - le tome su mano

- Pero yo te amo a mi – dijo acercándose a mi

- Pero tu familia es mucho mas importante que yo – le dije tocando su rostro, era maravilloso, suave, duro y brillaba como si tuviera 1000 diamantes – yo seré tu amiga – "mentira" dijo mi mente "cállate" le respondí – creo que debo irme

Me miro triste, me acerque y le bese la frente y me puse a caminar

"Edward tiene corazón" pensé, ojala que Tanya no se lo pisoteara es lo único que pensé.

* * *

><p>que les parecio? vieron que Edward tiene una buena razon para estar con la tanucha esa ¬¬ ... pronto sabremos si se queda con ella o no...si les gusto dejen un review :D<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:historia mia..personajes de Meyer XD**

* * *

><p>Y aqui actualizando :)...dejare tres...y mañana subire mas ..lo prometo..es que ya volvi a la Universidad,asi que perdon si no subo tan seguido :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo31 "El comienzo del final"<strong>

Desperté temprano, hoy era el primer día de mi ultimo año de secundaria, examine mi cara en el espejo que Alice me había elegido que comprara pues según ella "toda chica debe tener un espejo de cuerpo completo", para mi solo eran locuras típicas de Alice

Me vestí y trate de tener ánimo positivo, pronto podría conocer todos los lugares, estudiar, tenia que tener ánimo

Me subí a la camioneta, llegue al instituto temprano y espere que Alice y los demás llegaran, pero cual fue mi sorpresa el ver que ni Edward ni Tanya venían con ellos, de hecho hoy Tanya venia en el BMW de Rosalie

Alice llego a mi lado con su andar bailarín como siempre para avisarme que mi vestido estaba listo así que hoy tendría que ir a probármelo, no vi a Edward hasta mi clase de ingles se veía algo alterado pero apenas me senté a su lado se relajo

El profesor nos informo que íbamos a ver "Romeo & Julieta", todos prestaban atención, yo solo lo hacia un poco pues yo me sabia los diálogos de memoria

De repente voltee mi cara para ver a Edward y vi que el hacia lo mismo conmigo, se veía algo angustiado y eso me hizo sentirme nerviosa, le iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero el timbre sonó y el se fue rápidamente

Alice y Jasper me esperaban en el pasillo, aunque en teoría yo no les había pedido que lo hicieran pero Alice era vidente, con ellos fue con los que almorcé, pues Emmett y Rosalie estaba supuestamente en la universidad

- ¿Nerviosa Bella? – me pregunto Alice – tu cumpleaños se acerca

- No se Alice – le dije – nunca me gustaron las fiestas

Alice me dio una mirada de horror

- ¡Pero las fiestas son lo mejor del mundo Bells! – me dijo

- Pero para mi no – le dije – no me gusta llamar la atención

- Creo que la llamamos ahora – dijo Jaspeo sonriendo

- Alice es la culpable – dije riendo

De repente Alice se puso tensa y con la mirada ida, así me explico ella que se colocaba cada vez que tenia una visión

- Edward – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, parpadeo saliendo del trance – Bella debemos irnos, por favor tu has lo mismo, vete a tu casa ahora Charlie ya esta allá

- ¿Alice que pasa? – le pregunte asustada

- Solo hazme caso por favor – me dijo con sus ojos dorados suplicantes – vamos Jasper

Me encamine con ellos al estacionamiento y tal como dijo Alice cuando llegue a casa Charlie estaba en ella, le dije que por ser el 1º día de clases no habían durado toda la jornada, deseaba que me creyera mi "gran mentira", me senté en mi habitación, estaba nerviosísima y asustada ¿Qué había visto Alice que le descontrolara tanto? ¿Qué le había pasado a Edward?, tenia el teléfono en mis manos, Alice me llamaría me lo había prometido, no se cuanto rato paso hasta que el teléfono sonó

- ¿Bella? – era Alice, pero su voz era rara, como angustiada

- ¿Alice? – le dije - ¿Qué paso?

- Edward – dijo – Edward… el

- ¿Qué le paso a Edward? – pregunte

- El…

* * *

><p>merezco un review? :)<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: la historia es mia :) los personajes de Meyer :D**

* * *

><p>Aqui va el 2º :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo32 "Buscándote"<strong>

- ¿El que Alice? – le pregunte, ya casi al borde de la histeria

- El se ha ido – dijo Alice sollozando – y yo no lo puedo ver – dijo en tono culpable

- ¿Pero que paso? – pregunte - ¿Por qué se fue así como así?

- El descubrió a Tanya con otro – dijo con odio en su voz – pelearon y Edward se fue

"Rayos" pensé, las ideas pasaron a mil en mi cabeza

- No se donde esta Bella – Alice sollozaba en el teléfono

De repente recordé nuestra ultima conversación con Edward "yo caminaba solo por las calles de Florencia… ""Tanya prometió vigilarme…"

- ¡Alice! – grite – creo que se donde puede estar

- ¿Pero como…? – la interrumpí

- No importa, solo lo se – le dije espérame que voy para tu casa

Le escribí una nota a Charlie diciéndole que iba a salir, tome mi pasaporte que tenía escondido y me subí a la camioneta y maneje al tope de la velocidad que la camioneta daba

- ¡Bella! – Alice ya me esperaba en la puerta

Me guío hacia adentro donde todos los Cullen estaban reunidos, me saludaron uno a uno

- ¿Cómo es eso que sabes donde esta Edward? – me dijo Emmett

- Es por algo que me contó el otro día – dije no podía revelar lo que Edward me había dicho, eso era su decisión, no mía - bueno lo importante es que creo saber donde esta

- ¿Dónde? – dijo una Esme preocupada

- En Florencia – dije segura

De repente Alice dio un grito y por sus ojos vi que estaba teniendo una visión, sus ojos me miraron con horror

- Bella tiene razón – dijo – tenemos que ir por el

- Yo voy a ir contigo – dijo Jasper

- No – le corto –Bella debe ir conmigo, ustedes busquen a Tanya – dijo con odio

- Esta bien – dijo Carlisle – solo tengan cuidado – le dijo a Alice directamente - cuida a Bella, Alice

- Por supuesto Carlisle – prometió

- ¿Vamos Bella? – dijo una Alice curiosa ante mi respuesta

- Si – le dije, aunque Edward fuera un idiota el no merecía sufrir, además su dolor era mi dolor

Alice alisto todo, los pasajes, mi coartada, todo, íbamos a irnos en el auto de Carlisle, un Mercedes negro hasta Seattle, me subí a su lado silenciosamente

- Bella – me hablo Alice - ¿estas segura de querer acompañarme?

- Si – le respondí – se que debería odiar a Edward por jugar conmigo pero el no merece sufrir por Tanya – mire a Alice que me sonreía

- Sabes Bella – dijo – espero que Edward se quede contigo cuando todo esto pase

- ¿Y Tanya? – pregunte

- No la veo con claridad – dijo – pero juro que me las pagara Bella, esa maldita tendrá su merecido

- ¿Pero si Edward la perdona al final de todo? – dije apenada

- No lo hará – respondió – Edward nunca la ha amado, ella tenia que haber hecho algo para que Edward la aceptara a su lado – me miro y me lanzo una mirada sospechosa - ¿tu no sabes nada cierto?

- No – dije ocultando mis ojos, era Edward quien debía contarlo no yo

- Solo espero que no lo hallemos demasiado tarde – la voz preocupada de Alice me coloco nerviosa

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte temerosa de la respuesta

- Edward es algo impulsivo – hizo una mueca – y temo que si no lo encontremos antes los Vulturis lo hagan

- ¡Los Vulturis! – grite asustada

- ¿Sabes quienes son? – dijo Alice

- Si – dije – Edward me contó algo

- Entonces te podrás imaginar cual es mi temor

Vi que mi miedo era el mismo que Alice tenia en sus ojos, teníamos que encontrarlo antes de que algo malo pasara "yo te buscare" dije en mi mente como esperando que el escuchara "solo no cometas una locura Edward" esperaba que llegáramos rápido a Florencia


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer..eso si la historia es mia :)**

* * *

><p>Y aqui dejo el ultimo de hoy...ojala les guste :D<p>

En el proximo capitulo sabremos quien los encontro..aunque no es muy dificil de adivinar XD ... Nos vemos mañana en la actualizacion ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo33 "Puente Viejo"<strong>

Gracias a las habilidades de la conducción de Alice llegamos en menos de 1 hora al aeropuerto de Seattle y subimos al avión en el cual Alice había reservado los pasajes

El viaje fue eterno para mi pues los nervios aumentaban a medida que notaba que estábamos mas cerca de Florencia, llegamos al aeropuerto de Pisa, no tuve tiempo de admirar mucho pues Alice llego en un reluciente Porsche turbo color amarillo, no quise preguntar si lo había tomado con permiso

Alice conducía de prisa, su aspecto era curioso pues tenia unos guantes de cuero rojo largos, lentes grandes y una pañoleta en su cabeza, todo para evitar que el sol la hiciera brillar, aunque los vidrios del coche eran polarizados "es por si acaso" dijo cuando le pregunte

Mientras me dedique a mirar el paisaje en otro momento si el terror no nublara mi mente habría disfrutado de el, la campiña de la Toscana era hermosa, los pueblitos eran como en las películas, todo hermoso

Llegamos a Florencia cuando el solo recién empezaba a esconderse entre las montañas, Florencia era hermosa, sus calles empedradas, las casas con balcones, el olor a uva, era increíble

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le pregunte a Alice

- Toma – me entrego un celular plateado – yo iré a buscar alguna información – me miro- le preguntare a unos conocidos - asentí - ¿tu puedes buscar en las calles mientras tanto?

- Si – le dije - ¿te llamo si lo encuentro?

- Si – me dijo – ten cuidado Bella

- Tu también – le dije y la abrase

Me baje del auto y vi a Alice alejarse en el, el cielo ya estaba sin rastro alguno de rayos del sol y las luces de la ciudad estaba comenzando a encenderse

Camine por aquellas calles que me recordaban los mundos de Romeo & Julieta, llegue a un puente "puente Vecchio" decía el letrero, me detuve un rato y observe como la ciudad se reflejaba en el lago, mire a mi lado y vi una cabellera cobriza que reconocería donde fuera

- ¡¿Edward? – grite mientras corría a su lado - ¡Edward!

- ¿Bella? – pude ver la confusión en su rostro

- ¡Oh Edward! – dije antes de abrazarme fuerte a el – oh lo siento – dije tratando de retirarme pero sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron, el entero su cabeza en mi cabellera y así nos quedamos un rato

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto mirándome

- Recordé nuestra conversación – baje la mirada – y cuando Alice me llamo, algo me decía que estabas aquí

- Ay Bella – dijo, apoyo sus codos en la baranda y con sus manos se cubrió su rostro – fui un idiota, un ciego

- No digas eso – le dije tocándole su rostro – tu no confiabas en Tanya

- No – dijo – hace tiempo que no lo hacia, me da rabia no haberlo visto antes y haber perdido tanto tiempo a su lado – me miro y con su mano acuno mi rostro – en cambio tu, mi dulce Bella, aunque te he causado dolor te has preocupado por mi y me has venido a buscar – cerré mis ojos – no te merezco

- No digas esas cosas Edward por favor – dije abriendo mis ojos y abrazándolo – ya veras que todo esto de Tanya pasara y podrás ser feliz – "aunque no sea a mi lado" pensé

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a perdonarme todo lo que te hice pasar? – me dijo levantando mi cara con sus manos

- Tengo que pensarlo – no podía decirle que si enseguida

- Supongo que me lo merezco – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Por qué te escapaste aquí Edward? – le pregunte

- Supongo que quería recordar el día en que me condene al lado de Tanya – dijo

- Pero lo que paso no fue tu culpa

-No se – dijo en tono amargo – pero pude haber evitado que esto pasara, fui un idiota en creer en Tanya, ella no ama a nadie ni a nada – me miro - ¿sabes con quien me engañaba? – negué con la cabeza – con el perro ese de Jacob Black

- ¿Y como lo supiste? – me arrepentí – perdón…

- No, esta bien – se apoyo en la baranda y yo solo lo imite, sus ojos miraban al horizonte, comenzó a hablar – había ido a hablar con Tanya sobre nuestro matrimonio – hizo una pausa – como no la encontré, salí a buscarla – su voz se puso sombría, llena de odio – estaban arrimados en un árbol, ambos desnudos – su voz era de odio puro – la muy puta me lo reconoció y me dijo que yo era un idiota por pensar que ella era de confianza – me miro – le grite y le dije que se fuera, que no la quería ver mas y que no se acercara ni a ti ni a mi ni a mi familia – bajo su mirada – eso si me amenazo con delatarme a los Vulturis, por eso vine aquí

- Pero Edward, tu no has hecho nada – le tome su fría mano – solo tienes que ir y contarles lo que Tanya hizo

- ¿Sabes? Ella es responsable de las muertes de los excursionistas – dijo amargamente – también me lo confeso cuando ella y el perro se despegaron

- Lo siento Edward – dije sinceramente

- Yo también lo siento – y me miro

- Creo que mejor llamamos a Alice – dije

Saque el teléfono

- ¿Alice?

- Bella -dijo esta

- Encontré a Edward

- Gracias –dijo- ya los veo

De repente se hizo un silencio en la otra línea

-¿Alice?

- Bella cuidado – fue lo único que alcance a escuchar cuando unos brazos fuertes me apretaron el cuello haciendo que el teléfono fuera a parar al suelo

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – podía sentir los gritos de Edward a mis espaldas, estábamos perdidos nos habían encontrado

* * *

><p>y...merezco review :)...<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer en los caps anteriores :)**

* * *

><p>Perdon por no actualizar u.u...eso que la Universidad me absorbe el tiempo...pero hoy dejare 4 caps en compensacion por tenerlas tantos dias sin nada :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo34 "En Aprietos"<strong>

- Quédate quieta – me ordeno una voz masculina algo aburrida pero melodiosa

Le hice caso, si ellos eran algo de los Vulturis no quería poner en mas aprietos a Edward

- ¿Ves? – un hombre corpulento tenía a Edward agarrado por el cuello – ella si obedece, hazlo tú también

El me miro y yo asentí, tenia que tener cuidado el especialmente

- ¿Falta una? – pregunto mi captor al que sostenía a Edward

- Si – dijo – pero estoy seguro de que Heidi se encargara

- Entonces vamos – me miro para que caminara, el hombre hizo lo mismo con Edward

En un Range Rover negro estaba estacionado en un callejón, nos subieron a mi y a Edward atrás y ellos adelante, el mas pequeño conducía y el alto era copiloto, el que conducía tenia el pelo arena, tez pálida, unas facciones bastantes masculinas y unos ojos color rojo, el mas alto era parecido solo que su pelo era negro, mucho mas musculoso pero igual de color de piel y ojos

- ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos, no Edward? – pregunto el mas alto

- Mucho tiempo Félix – dijo Edward - ¿a que se debe el secuestro?

- ¿Secuestro? – Dijo Félix, se río – Aro quiere conversar contigo – me miro - ¿veo que volviste a cometer los mismos errores?

- El no ha hecho nada – dije violentamente

Ambos vampiros de ojos rojos me miraron sorprendidos

- ¿Y quien es ella? – pregunto el que manejaba

- Ella es Bella – dijo Edward mirándome

- Es linda – dijo el en respuesta a lo dicho por Edward – su nombre es perfecto para ella

- Demetri – Edward gruño por algo

- Sigues teniendo tan mal humor como siempre – dijo Demetri

Al pareces todos los vampiros conducían rápido

- ¿Adonde nos llevan? – dije acercándome a Edward

- Nos llevan a Volterra – respondió el – perdóname Bella

- No digas eso Edward – y puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro

El tomo mis manos entre las suyas y así estuvimos un rato, luego me abrazo y me quede en su pecho hasta que el auto paro

Volterra era parecida a Florencia, aun era de noche, Félix le entrego una capa roja a Edward, este se saco su camisa y se coloco la capa, ahí note que su camisa estaba rota y manchada con tierra, pero lo que mas me asombro fue que su rostro, como no lo había visto a la luz no note sus ojeras mas pronunciadas y su tez mas pálida

- Sígannos – dijo Félix y eso hicimos

Edward me tomo de la mano, mientras caminábamos por corredores dentro de lo que parecía un castillo, de repente una chica con túnica negra de pelo rubio y ojos rojos se unió a nuestra marcha y con ella iba Alice, esta tuvo un momento de conversación silenciosa, Alice se coloco a mi lado u ahora la chica rubia era la cabeza de nuestro grupo, no se cuantos pasillos caminamos pero nos detuvimos frente a unas puertas de roble, la chica la abrió y pude ver un gran salón al fondo habían 3 sillas como en un pedestal y en ella 3 hombres sentados, todos usaban ropas negras, tenían tez pálida y ojos rojos, su diferencia era al parecer sus semblantes y sus colores de cabellos, dos de pelo negro y uno de pelo muy rubio

- Edward, mi querido Edward – el hombre de pelo oscuro se acerco y Edward soltó mi mano y se la dio a el – tanto tiempo

- Aro – dijo Edward – termina con esto por favor

- ¡Oh! Mi joven amigo – dijo Aro - me temo que esto llevara algo de tiempo – de repente su mirada se poso en mi – ¿et cette dame? (¿Y esta dama?)

- Ella es Bella – dijo Edward, al momento de decir los ojos de Aro se abrieron y los de Edward se entrecerraron – Aro sabe todo lo que he pensado con solo tocarme – me explico

- Ya veo – dijo Aro mirándome a mi – la tua cantante – y miro a Edward - ¡que gran regalo Edward!

Edward solo se limito a gruñir por lo bajo

- Pero ese no es el asunto que nos reúne – dijo Aro – Tanya ha venido y nos ha dicho que has violado el trato que hicimos – dijo – pero puedo ver que ella mintió descaradamente

- ¿Aquella mujer mintió? – Dijo el rubio alterado - ¡como se atreve!

- Tranquilo Cayo – dijo Aro al rubio – nos encargaremos de que pague – hizo una pausa – además me parece que tenia una relación indeseable con cierto hombre lobo o debería decir metamorfo

¿Hombre lobo? Pensé ¿Jacob era un hombre lobo? Alice me lanzo una mirada cautelosa

- Pero eso no te excusa de haber roto tu promesa – dijo Aro

Vi como Edward se erizaba y gruñía, esto no era bueno, ahora si que estábamos en aprietos


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer en capitulos anteriores n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo35 "Promesa a Aro"<strong>

- ¿así que de eso se trata todo? – Dijo Edward – parece que Tanya era mucho más ingenua de lo que yo creía

- Eso parece – dijo Aro – y ahora mi joven amigo ¿Qué hacemos?

- Tú lo tienes que haber visto ¿no? – Dijo Edward – solo te pido que dejes ir a Bella y a Alice

- Me temo que eso no será posible – dijo Cayo – la humana sabe mucho

- ¡No! – grito Edward, no entendí, solo fui consciente cuando Edward se puso frente a mi y me volteo para salta sobre Félix, se movían rapidísimo

- ¡Para por favor! – le pedí a Aro

- ¡Félix! – Grito Aro – detente

- No pueden hacerle daño a Edward – dije angustiada – el solo confío en Tanya, ese fue su error, no es su culpa, en cuanto a mi pueden hacer lo que sea pero no dañen ni a Alice ni a Edward

- ¡Bella no! – grito Edward, Félix lo sostenía de su cuello y el se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo

- ¡Cállate Edward! – Le rogué – ustedes no tienen que morir por mí

Los ojos de Edward me miraban suplicantes

- ¡Oh! – Dijo Aro y luego se largo a reír – pero que maravilla – sonrío – tu das la vida por el, alguien que a cometido crímenes horribles en el pasado – me miro – y al parecer el quien jamás se sintió a gusto con alguien, gusta de ti

- Eso es imposible – dijo Cayo – la chica es humana y debe morir

- Tranquilo hermano – dijo Aro – creo que yo se lo que podemos hacer – me miro detenidamente – pero 1º - me tendió la mano, yo con miedo me acerque a el y le di mi mano

La cara de Aro paso de petulancia a la incredulidad y luego el asombro

- Etonnant (increíble) – dijo – no puedo leerla – se dio vuelta – Jane querida – la chica rubia me miro – por favor

- ¡Nooo! – Edward grito y Félix apretó más sus manos contra su cuello

- Edward, debes callarte – dijo Aro – no hagas que me arrepienta

La muchacha fijo su mirada en mí y espero, luego de 5 minutos nada paso y la risa de Aro inundo la habitación

- ¡Magnifico! – dijo – nos repele – se dirigió al lado de Félix – puedes soltar a Edward

Aro le tendió una mano a Edward y lo guío a mi lado y unió nuestras manos

- Ahora mi querida Bella te diré algo y tu decides – asentí – ya que Tanya solo mintió para estar al lado de Edward – Edward hizo una mueca – te parece que tu seas la encargada de vigilar a este chico – yo tenia la boca abierta – el amor es la mejor manera de controlar a la gente y el te ama y veo que tu también – me sonroje – además que cuando seas convertida serás una de las mas poderosas vampiras que haya visto – miro a Edward y luego a mi – así que ¿Qué dices de ser la "guardiana" de Edward? – me miro

- Acepto – dije - ¿hay algo mas?

- Si – sonrío – tienes que ser convertida – nos miro – y así podrás cuidar de el siempre

- Esta bien – vi como Edward me miraba enojado - ¿yo puedo pedirte algo?

- Lo que quieras querida – dijo Aro

- Prométenos que Tanya no dañara mas a los Cullen o que dañara a mi padre.- le dije – solo esto te pido

- Estaré encantado mi niña – dijo – además Tanya debe ser castigada y su mascota también

- Entonces tienes mi promesa Aro – le dije

- Entonces son libres de irse – nos dijo – cuídate fille (cuídate niña) – me dijo y no entendí – y nos vemos

Salimos con Edward y Alice, Edward me daba miradas sombrías, pero era mi decisión y el debería aceptarla, Alice en cambio estaba feliz

- No seas gruñón – le dijo Alice a Edward – Bella te salvo, nos salvo, así que compórtate

- Déjalo Alice – le dije

El camino hacia fuera del castillo fue menos engorroso que cuando íbamos al encuentro de los Vulturis

- Espérenme – dijo Alice – iré a buscar un auto

Ella se alejo con sus andares de bailarina

- ¿Bella? – dijo Edward – no quiero que hagas lo que Aro dijo

- Edward – lo enfrente – es mi decisión, y no es solo por ti es por toda tu familia

- Eres tan buena – dijo abrazándome – no te merezco

- Edward – lo mire – deja de decir eso y ahora alégrate no nos mataron y pronto iremos a casa

El sonrío y lo vi animado sinceramente por primera vez desde que lo conocí


	36. Chapter 36

***disclaimer en capitulos anteriores***

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo36 "No todo será fácil"<strong>

Nuestra pequeña odisea en busca de Edward termino muy bien, el resto de los Cullen nos recibió en el aeropuerto de Seattle, todos me dieron las gracias, yo solo quería llegar a casa y enfrentar pronto la furia de Charlie, menos mal que Alice tuvo una mentira bastante buena "es que estuve enferma y Bella se ofreció a cuidarme, pues mis padres estaban de viaje y Jasper y Edward viajaron a ver a Rosalie y Emmett" y con esas palabras me salvo de la furia del jefe Swan

Aunque Charlie igual me había castigado pero solo por 3 días, con lo que después de haber encontrado a Edward y rescatado no lo había visto mucho, pero según lo que Alice me había contado estaba solucionando lo de su ya lo inexistente matrimonio, además de que le había contado la verdad a su familia sobre su relación con Tanya y sobre lo que yo había hecho

Los Cullen estaban consternados por la mentira de Tanya y agradecidos y preocupados por mi

En cambio yo solo pensaba en el hecho de que me tendría que convertir en vampira algún día, y eso me emocionaba pero solo si Edward estaba a mi lado, pero este se negaba, tendría que hablar con el

Mientras pensaba eso mirada la oscuridad de mi habitación, de repente sentí unos golpecitos en la ventana, me pare cautelosa de la cama y vi a Edward encaramado en el árbol, le abrí mi ventana para que pasara, el entro mientras que yo me volvía a sentar en la cama, además que mi pijama solo era una polera y un hot pants

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije mientras subía mis piernas a la cama

- Vine a verte – dijo en tono sincero

- ¿Y como te fue con lo del…? - no pude decir "matrimonio"

- Todo solucionado – dijo – pero no es de lo que vengo a hablar

- Te escucho – le dije

Se acerco más a mí haciendo que su aliento dulce me golpeara directamente

- No hay forma de que te cambie tu opinión respecto a lo de la promesa a Aro – me miro serio

- No – le respondí igualmente seria – ya te dije Edward, no es solo por ti, es por tu familia, además es lo que quiero – termine diciendo

- ¿Es lo que quieres? – dijo incrédulo

- Si – dije – con ustedes me siento en casa ya son como una familia… además que me gustaría protegerte – me tape la cara – lamento si creí que esto haría que cambiaras lo que sentías por mi… yo… - su dedo en mis labios corto mi discurso

- Yo siempre te he amado Bella – dijo – desde el 1º día en que te vi – saco sus dedos de mis labios – pero se que te hice mucho daño y se que no será fácil para ti confiar en mi

- Lo siento – dije

- No – dijo Edward – yo lo siento y es responsabilidad por haber sido tan idiota

Lo mire y pude ver que sus palabras eran muy sinceras, además el tenia razón, yo lo amaba ¿pero que pasaría si Tanya volviera? de seguro me dejaría, no todo iba a ser fácil

- Así que te puedo pedir algo – lo mire – quiero que me dejes conquistarte, ganarme tu confianza, tu decides Bella – me miro expectante

- No será fácil – le dije – pero si puedes – le sonreí

- Muchas gracias Bella – me dijo

Se acerco lentamente a mí y me beso mi frente, ese simple e inocente beso hizo que miles de descargas eléctricas se apoderaran de mi cuerpo

- No será fácil – dijo – pero prometo no fallarte nunca más Bella

Yo solo me acune en su pecho y desee con todas mis fuerzas que Edward no me fallara por que si lo volvía a hacer no sobreviviría


	37. Chapter 37

***disclaimer en los capitulos anteriores***

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas aqui les dejo los 4 capitulos..prometo actualizar seguido..asi que tal vez mañana o el fin de semana subo mas capitulos :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo37 "Cumpleaños"<strong>

Después de que Charlie me levantara el castigo, Alice me secuestraba todas las tardes después del instituto para terminar los detalles de mi vestido para mi cumpleaños, tenia que reconocerlo, Alice lo había hecho perfecto, color verde de seda con unos pequeños estampados y un bolero para cubrirme la espalda, era perfecto

Edward se comportaba amablemente conmigo lo cual agradecía, ahora teníamos casi todas nuestras clases juntos y eso nos ayudo a conocernos más

Hoy era mi cumpleaños 13 de septiembre y cumplía 18 años, Charlie fue el 1º en saludarme y me regalo una cámara fotográfica y un álbum para las fotos se lo agradecí mucho, luego que Charlie se despidiera, me aliste para ir al instituto, llegue al instituto temprano y espere que Alice llegara pues sabia que su saludo de cumpleaños me avergonzaría mucho

- ¡Bellita! – se dirigió corriendo hacia mi en el pasillo del instituto - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – me abrazo tan fuerte que por un momento me corto la respiración – ¡ops! – dijo - ¿Por qué no nos esperaste afuera?

- Quería ir al baño Alice – dije

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo Edward a mi lado causando que me asustara – lo siento -y se río por lo bajo

- Es mi culpa – dije – este, gracias

- Feliz cumpleaños Bella – dijo Jasper que tenía a Alice abrazada de su cintura

- Recuerda Bella a las 7 en la casa – dijo Alice – y toma llévatelo puesto

- ¿Lo terminaste? – le pregunte

Ella asintió orgullosa de su cabeza

- Gracias Alice – le dije y la abrase

- Nos vemos – nos dijo y se alejo con Jasper de la mano

- Vamos – dijo Edward y lo seguí a clases

Todos nos miraban raro aunque a Edward no parecía molestarle en absoluto, el término de clases llego antes de lo que pensaba

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar? – me pregunto Edward

- No se – le dije – prefiero ir sola

- Bella – me miro

- Esta bien – le dije – pero iremos en mi camioneta

Su cara de horror no tenia precio

- Estaré a las 6:30 afuera de tu casa

- ¿No iras en auto? – le pregunte

- No – dijo – tengo un método más rápido

- Fanfarrón – le dije

- Te acompañare a tu casas y luego vuelvo a buscarte – dijo

- Esta bien – le respondí

Fiel a su palabra me acompaño y luego se marcho a su casa

Yo me duche rápido, trate de dominar mi pelo y me coloque el vestido, me mire en el espejo y vi que me veía bien

El camino a la casa Cullen con Edward en mi camioneta fue agradable, nos reímos y conversamos un rato, me ayudo a bajar y caminamos hacia la puerta, Alice de verdad se había superado, velas en todas partes, hermosos adornos florales, música clásica

- ¡Bella! – Se acerco a mi a saludarme - ¿te gusta?

La hice esperar y fingí pensarlo

- ¡Me encanta! – la abrase – muchas gracias Alice

Alice sonrío y así todos los Cullen comenzaron a saludarme

Edward se quedo atrás recostado en la pared mientras yo y el resto de su familia compartíamos

-¡Abre los regalos! – me grito Emmett

- OK – le dije

Me senté en uno de los sofás mientras Emmett a mi lado me pasaba los regalos de hecho el estaba mucho mas emocionado que yo

Lo regalos fueron hermosos, Alice me regalo una tarjeta con dinero para comprarme ropa, Rosalie me regalo un collar, Carlisle y Esme me regalaron una caja de música hermosa, Jasper me regalo una colección de libros de Austen, Emmett me regalo un oso gigante "para que te acuerdes de mi" me dijo

- Muchas gracias – dije emocionada

- No digas nada cariño – dijo Carlisle – tu te lo mereces, tu salvaste a nuestro hijo y por eso te estaremos eternamente agradecidos – y me abrazo

- Gracias – le dije, unas lágrimas traicioneras se resbalaron por mis mejillas

- ¡Es hora de cantar el cumpleaños! – dijo Alice

Desapareció y volvió con una torta y comenzaron a cantarme el cumpleaños y no pude evitar llorar, jamás había tenido un cumpleaños así y se sentía bien, muy bien

* * *

><p>si les gusto dejen un review ;)<p> 


End file.
